


Flash and Sunset's Backstage Pass

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Starswirled Music Festival is finally here. The group happily goes while Sunset hopes for the perfect day to see PostCrush in concert with Pinkie Pie and her rekindled boyfriend: Flash Sentry. It seems to be a great day so far, until it keeps getting ruined and it seems to be Sunset and Flash's worst day ever. But what happens when they're doomed to repeat it?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day away from school as Cherry raced around the house to finish up her chores such as emptying Cleo's litter box, cleaning the bathroom, washing the dishes, and taking out the trash. The challenge was to get it all done without her own magic to show her parents how responsible she could be without using it to save her butt all the time and she had to get it done before 6:00 that night as she had big plans for the weekend with her friends. Eventually, she panted heavily as she finished her chores as she met up with her parents to see what they would think and if she could go to the Starswirled Music Festival that weekend or not.

"Good... Good... Good..." Bud smiled at what he saw so far.

"I have a good feeling about this." Cleo said.

Cherry nodded as she stood up straight.

"Well, Cherry, you must really wanna go to this thing if you didn't use magic and kept your promise." Michelle said.

"Yes, Mom, I really wanna go with my friends," Cherry replied. "I'll call you every time I wake up and every time I go to bed and take good care of Cleo."

"Alright then." Michelle smiled.

"So...?" Cherry asked. "Can I go then?"

"Alright..." Michelle smiled. "Tell us when your friends pull up in the driveway and I'll give you some money."

Cherry cheered a bit, taking out her phone to text everyone that she could come along for the Music Festival as she went to get ready to go with Cleo. And where instantly she got lots of replies back.

"I can go too, right?" Cleo asked Cherry.

"As long as you don't steal anything valuable from anyone like your mother." Cherry replied.

"Alright." Cleo said.

Cherry pet her kitten as she took out a suitcase which was already packed and ready to go before meeting her parents at the door as a van pulled up to take her to the Starswirled Music Festival.

"Here's some money," Michelle smiled, giving her daughter a couple of 100 dollar bills. "This should cover you for food."

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry replied.

"Now get going." Michelle smiled.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Cherry said.

"Bye! Have fun!" Cherry's parents replied as she soon ran out to the RV to ride off with the others as Flash decided to drive them to the music festival.

* * *

Once she was inside, Cherry was greeted by a tight hug by Pinkie Pie.

"Gah!" Cherry squeaked.

"Yay! You can make it!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Heh... Yep..." Cherry replied. "...You can let go now, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie giggled before letting go then.

"You ready for the festival, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Yep," Cherry replied. "Got my money... My phone... Cleo's here too... And my special headphones."

"I know your cat's been looking forward to this for a long time." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah, she's been asking and asking when the big day would come." Cherry smirked.

"I heard that." Cleo smirked back.

"Well, it's true," Patch smirked to her. "Especially for you, sneaky kitty."

Cleo playfully rolled her eyes from that.

"Man, it looks like everyone from school's here." Flash said as he went to park the RV.

"Well, it _is_ the Starswirl Concert." Atticus told him.

"Yeah, that's true," Flash replied. "I know Sunset's pretty psyched too. She's been talking about that for a good long time."

Sunset giggled sheepishly from that.

* * *

They soon found a good place to park and set up camp as the van came to a stop as they came out together.

"Starswirled Music Festival, we have arrived!" Sunset beamed.

"Two days and nights of cool music, hot food, and sleepin' under the stars!" Applejack added.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Mo added.

"To Pinkie and me, this festival is about one thing only." Sunset smiled.

"PostCrush!" Sunset and Pinkie Pie beamed together.

"Yeah, that's pretty sweet," Cherry replied. "I don't know who's been talking about it more though." she then smirked to herself.

"I can't wait for the concert to start." Cleo smiled.

"Who, PostCrush? That's only because PostCrush is the craziest, most amazing-est pop duo ever! PostCrush, PostCrush, PostCrush!" Pinkie Pie gushed.

"Okay... I'm going to have nightmares tonight if you keep that up." Cherry told her.

"Oh. I see your point." Pinkie Pie said bashfully then.

"I don't look fat, do I?" Mo asked as she looked a bit more visibly pregnant since their last trip together.

"You look perfect." Atticus smiled.

"Aw." Mo smiled back.

Atticus smiled. "So, you guys are pretty excited about PostCrush, huh?" he then asked Pinkie and Sunset.

"After they cancelled their last tour to go on 'indefinite hiatus', we thought we'd never see them live." Sunset smiled back as she explained.

"But we thought wrong!" Pinkie added. "Roll call!"

So the two went through a big introduction with each other about PostCrush.

"Kiwi Lollipop..."

"AKA 'K-Lo'!"

"Is the cool one."

"While Supernova Zap..."

"AKA 'Su-Z'!"

"Is the zany one! Not unlike another certain dynamic duo I know."

"Like you two?" Patch smiled.

"Heh, yeah." Pinkie giggled.

The others shared a laugh from that.

"All right, less laughin' and more gaffin'," Applejack told the others. "We got an early mornin' tomorrow."

"You've got that right." Mo said.

"See ya guys later when I get tired enough." Cherry said.

"Good night, Cherry." The others replied as they went to get some sleep.

"Mind keeping me company tonight?" Sunset smiled bashfully to Flash.

"Heh, I guess not." Flash replied with a chuckle.

And so, everyone soon got themselves to their sleeping bags and beds. Cleo scratched at the window a bit.

Cherry opened it to let her go out as everyone began to fall asleep as she soon read a book to pass the time until she would fall asleep with them. "Here we go." she then said to herself.

Cleo soon wandered out into the night to have some fun while she could. Eventually, Cherry's eyes felt heavy as she began to fall asleep. The rest of the night soon went by smoothly.

* * *

The next morning soon came as Sunset was still fast asleep and seemed to be snuggling up against Flash in their slumber. That was, until her cell phone woke them up. Sunset then beamed as she woke up and shut her alarm off and went to get dressed.

"Better hurry," Flash smiled to her. "I just know that today's gonna be a great day for you."

"Same here." Sunset smiled back.

Everyone then met up outside as the others were already awake and ready to go.

"Stop him!" Cleo cried out as Spike playfully chased after her.

"Oh, Spikey~" Rarity smiled as she held a hat for Spike.

Spike soon jumped up in Rarity's lap with a beam as he then wore the hat.

"Quite a handsome hat for a handsome doggy." Rarity smiled.

"Thanks!" Spike beamed.

"Whew." Cleo sighed as she went over to Cherry.

"Up all night getting chased by Spike?" Cherry smirked to her kitten.

"Oh, ha, ha." Cleo glared.

Cherry just snickered a bit.

"Starswirled: Day 1!" Rainbow Dash beamed, whacking Sunset with her racket by accident as she stepped out of the RV with Flash. "Come and get it!"

"Hey!" Sunset complained.

"Oh! Uh, sorry," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"Today's still going to be great." Flash Sentry told Sunset.

"You're right," Sunset smiled. "I know it'll be unforgettable. Not gonna let a little thing like intense pain ruin this perfect day!"

"That's the spirit." Flash smiled back.

"So, I says to Big Mac, 'Get your own chicken coop'!" Applejack said as she finished a joke while eating breakfast with some of the others.

Fluttershy did a spit take and laughed from that.

"Hey!" Applejack complained as that hit her.

"Sorry," Fluttershy smiled bashfully. "That one has animals in it."

"Good to know." Mo said as she gave Applejack napkins.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes?" Pinkie beamed as she sped by, coming toward Sunset and Flash. "Pinkie Pie!"

"Heh..." Cherry chuckled weakly.

"Um, I don't get it." Fluttershy said, feeling confused.

* * *

Once everyone was ready, they began to make their way to the concert. Sunset yelped as she stepped in a steep mud puddle that nearly made her fall against Sci-Twi.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Just a little mud." Sunset smiled calmly.

"Sunset! Sunset! Look!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she pulled her over to the lines.

"Hmm... That's a lot of lines..." Cherry said.

"I know, right?!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "Let's go!"

"I think I'll go to a different line." Cherry grinned sheepishly.

Pinkie Pie, Sunset, and Flash Sentry were soon at the second line.

"You come to this line often?" Pinkie smirked to the girl next to her. "Any other sweet lines we should hit up?"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash called out from another line as she waved to them.

"Oh, hi, Wallflower Blush." Cherry said as she saw the girl behind her.

"Hey, Cherry." Wallflower Blush smiled.

"Good to see you out and about." Cherry gave a small smile back.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice," Wallflower Blush replied. "Make some new friends. No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course not." Cherry reassured.

Sunset and Flash soon noticed that the first line was moving fast.

"Hmm... That line's moving fast." Sunset spoke up as Rarity and Applejack waved to them from the line.

"I'm sure ours will pick up the pace soon," Flash replied before seeing another fast line. "Hmm... Those guys are moving fast too."

Zoe and Thor waved from the other line as they were about to get inside. Sunset and Flash soon saw that both lines were almost inside.

"Can't this line go any faster?!" Sunset called out to the security guard.

"Security is an art," The security guard up front replied as he scanned one boy. "It cannot be rushed."

Sunset sighed with impatience and frustration.

"Aw, cheer up," Pinkie Pie smiled before taking a selfie. "Lines fly when you're having fun!"

"Sorry about him." Flash told Sunset, referring to the security guard.

"That's alright." Sunset sighed softly.

Eventually, Pinkie Pie was checked out and let in.

"After you." Flash smiled to Sunset.

"Thanks." Sunset smiled back as she went to take her turn.

"See you in there, Sunset!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she hopped off.

After her bag was checked and she was given her wrist band and checked in, Sunset came in and as she got inside she heard what the security guard called Flash and understood why he apologized for him.

"It's hard to see a kid appreciating the job of a security guard sometimes." The security guard told Flash.

"It's okay, you're just doing your job and we all need to respect that." Flash replied.

"Well, it's good to see ya again, Flash." The security guard said.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Flare." Flash replied.

Sunset did a small double take from that. Once Flash was given the okay, he came inside too and where he saw his girlfriend and her and his friends waiting for him.

* * *

"I didn't know you had an uncle." Sunset smiled.

"He works so hard." Flash smiled back.

"Well, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush," Applejack told the PostCrush fans. "We'll see ya back at camp tonight."

Flash soon brought out a map for him, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie.

"Main objective: Get front row for PostCrush," Sunset began as she looked at the map with Flash. "Mission procedure: we cut around the neon garden to the main stage and rush the front during Pon Iver's set. We can camp there until showtime."

"Nothing could ruin that." Flash smiled.

Pinkie Pie soon saw a stand with a jar of jelly beans and a tandem bicycle next to it with a sign. "Secondary objective: win a tandem bicycle!" she smiled before zipping off suddenly. "All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. And my sugar senses say... 305!"

That answer was met with a buzzer.

"Awww." Pinkie Pie pouted as she was wrong.

"At least that didn't cost money." Flash commented.

"What about seeing PostCrush together?" Sunset asked Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, this bike has two seats, Sunset," Pinkie replied. "That's _one_ more than usual!"

"Pinkie, please focus." Flash told her.

"Fine. I'll focus..." Pinkie said until she ran off again to another distraction. "Oh, look! The neon garden!"

Flash and Sunset soon ran off after Pinkie Pie.

* * *

They came into a dark tunnel which had neon lights all around. Pinkie Pie giggled as she ran all around happily.

"I don't know if I even want kids." Flash groaned as he and Sunset chased after Pinkie Pie.

As they chased after her, Flash and Sunset soon see what the neon garden was.

"The neon garden is a maze?!" Sunset gasped.

"Heh... Didn't see that coming." Flash said weakly.

"We need to find Pinkie Pie and get out of here." Sunset told him.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she appeared in random spots as they tried to find her and catch her.

"Ugh... Where is Pinkie Pie?!" Sunset groaned.

"What do we do, make her follow a candy trail?" Flash shrugged.

And that's exactly what they did and where it began to work like a charm.

"I can't believe we're leaving a candy trail for Pinkie Pie." Flash said a bit dryly.

"You got a better idea? I'd love to hear it." Sunset replied.

Of course with Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie, she began to follow after the trail while eating it. And soon enough, they ended up outside of the maze as they saw Pinkie Pie coming.

"Come on!" Sunset glared as she grabbed Pinkie Pie's arm to drag her away from the maze. "We're gonna miss the show!"

"Awww." Pinkie Pie pouted.

* * *

"Who wants to be part of an art show?~" The festival artist beamed as he carried two water balloons filled with paint.

"Ooh, I do, I do!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

The festival artist smirked.

Cherry gasped as she was near there. "Look out, guys!"

The festival artist soon tossed the balloons which made them pop, splattering Pinkie Pie, Sunset, and Flash with paint. Flash, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie soon went to the restrooms. Flash of course couldn't go with the girls in the same bathroom as Sunset washed paint off of her face in front of the sink.

"Guess what?" Pinkie Pie giggled as she opened the bathroom stall door to show a special picture. "I spilled paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache!"

Sunset merely looked annoyed with her.

"What? It's washable." Pinkie Pie smiled innocently.

Flash is soon seen tying a wrist band onto the girls' wrists.

"You just think of this?" Sunset asked.

"I just needed a minute to think of something," Flash chuckled. "At least there aren't two of them."

"There. Now, no more getting separated and no more distractions." Sunset then told Pinkie Pie.

"You got it, gu-...Whoa!" Pinkie Pie smiled before Sunset ran off with her, dragging her behind.

"We're gonna have to push our way to the front." Flash told Sunset and Pinkie Pie.

The others looked to them, but kept waiting.

Pinkie Pie soon smelled something very yummy. "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros!" she then gushed, seeing the cook from the Spring Break cruise with a new treat to put on display. "No! I will not give in!" she said before squealing as she went to run that way anyway. "I can't resist!"

"This is the worst possible time for churros!" Sunset and Flash told her as they tried to stop Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie made it in front of the cart before Sunset and Flash flung after her, making them all crash into the cart.

"Ooh, that is NOT pretty." Cleo winced from where she stood.

Flash's uncle soon came back, crossing his arms at the mess he had found.

"Heh... Our bad?" Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe his uncle will go easy." Cherry said.

"Were you involved with this?" Flare asked Cherry.

"What?! No!" Cherry gasped. "I ain't no scapegoat!"

Flare soon opened a door, putting them inside and cutting their bands with scissors so they couldn't enjoy the festival anymore.

"But I didn't even DO anything!" Cherry cried out.

Flare soon slammed the door on them.

"Great..." Cherry grumbled. "Force me to stay in here when I just happened to be standing around... I was actually gonna have fun tonight... I was hoping to talk more with Wallflower Blush."

Sunset looked very unfortunate before glaring at Pinkie Pie as she was to blame for this.

"Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night!" The announcer called out as the concert was about to start without them. "PostCruuuuush!"

"Just great." Flash groaned.

Sunset looked so upset from what happened as Pinkie Pie began to feel guilty.

* * *

The four of them soon made their way back to camp. The others smiled as they enjoyed their camp-out.

"Hey... You guys got marshmallows?" Thor asked as he poked his head over.

"Help yourself." Atticus smiled which made Thor smile back as he dashed over with Zoe.

"Mm." Zoe smiled back.

"The gang's almost all here." Atticus smiled as Thor and Zoe joined them.

"There they are! Two peas in the pod!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she saw Sunset and Pinkie together while Flash and Cherry trailed behind. "How was it? Rad-tacular? Amaze-magic?"

The only response they got was a sigh of frustration from Sunset.

"I got dragged along." Cherry said.

"Aw, Cherry, I know you're not a big fan of loud music, but-" Atticus replied.

"No, Atticus... I just happened to be standing with Sunset, Flash, and Pinkie..." Cherry said. "Then I got stuck into getting in trouble with them."

"What happened that they were getting in trouble with?" Patch asked.

"We missed PostCrush," Sunset spoke up firmly. "Someone wanted to win a bike, then got us lost in a maze, covered in paint, sidelined by churros, and finally, kicked out!"

"Uhhh..." Applejack blinked.

"I'm really sorry," Pinkie replied. "I wish we could do the day all over again. I'd do it different."

"Me, too," Sunset said to her. "I'd do it alone." She soon walked off on her own.

Flash frowned as he went to comfort Sunset as she was upset.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day." Atticus told Cherry.

"Hm..." Cherry firmly pouted as she walked off coldly.

Atticus frowned as he wished he could help his best friend somehow.

* * *

Sunset came onto a hill far away from the music festival and curled up into a sad ball. Flash soon came next to Sunset and sat with her and comforted her as he knew she wanted the day to be perfect.

"Oh, Flash..." Sunset pouted. "I just wanna do-over on the day."

"I wish I could help you with that, but I'll help make it up to you." Flash comforted.

"Thanks." Sunset pouted.

Unknown to them, a burst of Equestrian magic happened. Sunset looked around as she thought she felt something, but shrugged as she nuzzled a bit with Flash as today was pretty horrible to her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, everyone soon went to bed.

"I have a strange feeling..." Cherry said before going to sleep herself. "Whatever... Might as well tell Luna that I don't have time for Dream Duty tonight."

But as they slept, none of them knew that the day was looping back to first thing in the morning of the first day at the concert.

* * *

Sunset soon woke up as her phone woke her up as she looked quite miserable with last night's mishaps.

"Starswirled: Day 1! Come and get it!" Rainbow Dash beamed as Sunset came out to see her friends before she got hit with the racket again.

"Ow!" Sunset yelped in pain.

"Oops! Heh. Sorry," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"Starswirled: Day 1?" Sunset and Flash asked out of confusion as he heard that after getting ready.

"'Get your own chicken coop'!" Applejack told her punchline from her joke.

Fluttershy laughed as she did a spit take. "Sorry. That one has animals in it." she then said sheepishly.

"Good to know." Mo said as she gave Applejack napkins.

"What...?" Sunset and Flash asked as they had already experienced this morning before.

"What...?" Sunset blinked as this felt confusing.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes?" Pinkie beamed as she sped by, coming toward Sunset and Flash. "Pinkie Pie!"

"Heh..." Cherry chuckled weakly.

They soon left camp to start the morning, but no one seemed to notice the loop except for Flash and Sunset. And where just like last time, Sunset stepped in some mud and almost fell on Sc-Twi.

"Whoa!" The two girls gasped from that.

"Sunset, Sunset! Look! So many lines to stand in!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she zipped off on her own. "This day's already amazing!"

"Well... That was... Somewhat different?" Flash shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Sci-Twi asked Sunset.

"I'm... Not sure..." Sunset replied.

"I'll look after her though," Flash said. "Don't worry."

Sci-Twi shrugged to that and soon went to get in line with the others. As they got to the line, Pinkie Pie asked the same two questions from before.

"You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up?"

"What's going on?" Flash asked, bewildered.

"You said it, Flash," Rainbow Dash replied before calling out to the security guard. "What's with these long lines, man?!"

"Security is an art--" Flare started.

"It can't be rushed." Flash and Sunset finished with him.

Sci-Twi and Atticus looked concerned from that. Sunset looked all around as she felt weird along with her boyfriend. And where they still felt weird after entering inside.

* * *

"Well, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush," Applejack smiled. "We'll see ya back at camp tonight."

"What do you want to do first, Sunset? There's so much we can do!" Pinkie smiled to the flaming-haired girl before looking over with excitement before running off. "Like... Win a tandem bicycle?! All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar."

"Anyone else having serious deja vu?" Flash asked as he felt confused with Sunset.

"Nope. Just deja V-you," Sci-Twi replied before chuckling to herself. "Get it? 'Cuz it's just you? With the deja vu...?"

"We don't know how to explain it, but Sunset and I did this yesterday." Flash said.

"We were in school yesterday." Sci-Twi replied.

Pinkie Pie was soon missing from the jelly bean counter as Cherry came to the art show exhibit.

"Pinkie Pie?" Flash called out before sighing to himself. "I know where she's headed."

"We both do." Sunset sighed to herself.

* * *

They soon came into the neon garden maze as they left a candy trail for Pinkie Pie to follow.

"So, this all happened before?" Atticus asked. "I have a pretty strong memory, but I don't remember this."

"For some reason, only me and Sunset remember doing this before." Flash said.

Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie picked up the pieces of candy that Sunset and Flash left on the ground while following them. The two soon found candy wrappers left behind.

"Okay, that didn't work..." Flash said. "How about a big pile to lure her in?"

"Perfect." Sunset smirked to that.

"And what? Have a box ready to trap her?" Atticus suggested dryly.

They soon made a box just for that with a string and a stick.

"Okay, why not?" Atticus shrugged.

"What are we waiting for?" Pinkie Pie asked as she came by, eating from a bag of candy.

Once they got Pinkie Pie, they got out of the Neon Garden.

"Pinkie, focus," Sunset told the energetic girl. "If you keep running off like this, we'll be late for the concert!"

"Who wants to be part of an art show?" The festival artist called out as he held his balloons.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I do! I do!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

And where this caused the festival artist to smirk as he was happy to hear that.

"NO!" Flash and Sunset cried out as they got hit by paint.

* * *

They soon went to wash up in the bathroom.

"Don't worry; it's washable." Flash sighed to Atticus.

"If you've been through this before, couldn't you have warned us about the paint?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry about that, Atticus," Flash replied. "You believe me, right?"

"Hmm... I'm curious... But I do believe you..." Atticus said. "Magic tends to follow us everywhere we go."

As Sunset began to wash off the paint off, her she and Sci-Twi soon heard Pinkie Pie laughing.

"Wonder what's so funny?" Atticus remarked.

"Pinkie Pie's just splattered paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache." Flash replied.

And where soon enough that's what Pinkie Pie showed.

"Seriously?!" Sci-Twi cried out.

"What? It's washable." Pinkie Pie smiled innocently.

They were soon at a table. 

"So, what do you think, Twi?" Sunset asked the smart girl as Pinkie Pie ate some fries. "Any scientific explanation for this?"

"It's possible that yesterday, a snag in the fabric of space-time could cause a temporal point; i.e., today, to fold in on itself and thereby repeat," Sci-Twi theorized as she took a fry before bending it to use as an example. "Quite fascinating, really."

"Time loop." Flash said.

"Time loop!" Pinkie Pie repeated with a laugh. "Classic Sunset."

"But why only us?" Sunset asked, referring to herself and Flash. "The only time we were alone was on the hill when I wished--"

"For more wishes?" Pinkie Pie interrupted with a smirk. "Solid choice."

"This might sound crazy, but... I think Equestrian magic is giving us another chance to see PostCrush." Sunset then said.

"Not that crazy." Atticus said.

"Eh. Seen crazier," Pinkie Pie shrugged before asking, "Wait. Why didn't you see PostCrush?"

"Mistakes were made." Sunset narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up," Pinkie Pie smiled with her arm around the other girl. "I promise we'll see them together tonight, or so help me, I--" she then sniffed something. "What's that smell? Could it be?" she then gasped. "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! Now's proooob'ly not the best time to go get one." she then said sheepishly.

"Don't eat those," Thor said as he walked by, carrying Zoe on his shoulders. "Trust me."

"It's not the best time to get one; now let's get going so nothing bad happens to PostCrush." Sunset told Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie pouted as they walked off before she had an idea. "On the other hand, if I get two, then Sunset can have one with me. No! No! I will not give in!" she then said to fight her urges.

Cherry soon walked by a bit like last time which would probably spell disaster for her. 

Pinkie Pie tried her best tor fight her urges only for her urges to win again. "But I can't resist!" she called out as she soon dashed off for the cart.

"Okay, _this_ is the worst possible time for churros!" Sunset cried out as she ran after Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, stop!"

"Cherry, look out!" Atticus said, running over to get Cherry out of the way as Pinkie Pie soon crashed into him and Sunset at the cart.

"Oh, man!" Flash frowned as he came to the mess.

And just like last time, Flare came over with a glare.

"Our bad?" Pinkie Pie giggled sheepishly.

"No, her bad!" Sunset replied. "You saw whose bad it was, right, sir?"

* * *

Unfortunately the same thing happened, except Cherry wasn't involved.

"I got in trouble..." Atticus frowned. "I NEVER get in trouble..."

"Sorry about my Uncle Flare." Flash told him.

"It's okay," Atticus sighed. "He's just doing his job."

"Maybe you'll get another do over?" Pinkie Pie smiled nervously at Sunset and Flash.

The two glared firmly as the concert started without them.


	3. Chapter 3

The two glared firmly as the concert started without them. The next/same morning soon came as Flash and Sunset woke up to the phone alarm.

"Hmm... I guess we can get a do over." Flash smiled hopefully.

Of course, luckily for them, this would be the case.

"Starswirled: Day 1! Come and get it!" Rainbow Dash beamed as she hit Sunset by accident with her racket yet again.

"Thank you! Ow!" Sunset gushed from the new chance before straining from the pain. "Thank you!"

"Oops! Heh. Sorry," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"We're getting another chance." Flash smiled at Sunset.

"So, I says to Big Mac, 'Get your own chicken coop!'." Applejack said her joke which cued the spit take from Fluttershy and the napkins from Mo.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"No time for jokes," Sunset covered her mouth before smiling bashfully as she went to dash off with her boyfriend. "I'm gonna head out on my own today with Flash. Laters!"

"You two okay?" Atticus asked.

"Keep Pinkie Pie busy!" Flash called out as he ran with his girlfriend. "Thanks!"

The others felt concerned and confused.

"But weren't you supposed to see PostCrush _together_?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie Pie.

* * *

As they were ready to get to the concert, the others soon went to the lines. Sunset and Flash made it by rather quickly as the rest of the group caught up to see where they had gone.

"Thanks, Uncle Flare." Flash said as they went inside.

Pinkie Pie looked hurt that they had gone on without her.

"Alright, now that we're on time, to make it to our destination." Flash told his girlfriend as he brought out the map.

"Sunset! Flash Sentry!" Pinkie Pie called out with a wave, getting their attention.

The two soon ran away from her.

"Hey! Wait up! Hey!" Pinkie Pie called out as she then chased them.

"Running away from Pinkie Pie?" Cherry commented. "That's _my_ job."

"Those two are acting strange." Atticus said.

"Maybe I should go talk to them." Mo suggested as she walked over.

"Maybe." Atticus replied.

"Don't worry," Mo looked back to him with a smile. "I won't be long."

Sunset and Flash kept on running as they past the "Guess How Many Jelly Beans?" stand.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Mo called out as she ran after the two.

"Win a tandem bike?" Pinkie Pie stopped briefly as she passed by Snips and Snails who were there before she went back to chasing after the couple. "Flash! Suuuunseeeet!"

The couple panted as they stopped by the bushes until they were given a surprise attack.

"You found me!" Pinkie Pie smiled as she popped out of the bushes as that just made the couple run away again from the bushes. "Oh, okay! Now I'll find you!" she then said to them.

"What is with those two?" Mo asked.

Pinkie Pie soon pouted. "I think I know what's up."

"Oh, Pinkie, what is it?" Mo asked.

"They're ditching me." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

Mo frowned as that seemed like what Sunset and Flash were doing.

"Can I help out a little?" Cherry asked the festival artist.

"Hmm... Sure!" The festival artist smiled to her as he set up an easel.

Flash and Sunset soon ran by them to make it to the concert they really wanted to see, and luckily, they soon arrived there. 

"Pinkie Pie?" Mo panted as she caught up. "You okay?"

"They... They _are_ ditching me..." Pinkie Pie said as she looked like she was about to cry.

Mo frowned as she comforted Pinkie Pie.

"Phew... We made it." Flash smiled to Sunset.

"Yeah..." Sunset smiled back before dropping down into a prayer position. "Universe, I promise to make the most of this do-over do-over!"

"And I will too." Flash added.

Cherry's kitten seemed to be backstage. "I got to get that thing this time, don't mess up." she said to herself as she wandered by herself.

* * *

Eventually, it got dark which meant that it was time for the show to start. And where it was about time for the announcer to announce PostCrush.

"Here we go!" Flash beamed to Sunset.

Cleo yelped as the bright lights scared her off as she went to avoid being seen.

"Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night!" The announcer laughed as the two singers were coming right on stage together. "It's PostCruuuuush!"

"We did it!" Flash cheered with Sunset.

Sunset beamed happily before the two of them shared a hug. Flash smiled, he wasn't as a big fan of PostCrush as Sunset, so he mostly came for support.

"PostCrush roll-call! Whoa!" Sunset beamed as she leaned over, but fell because she forgot that Pinkie Pie wasn't there with them.

PostCrush soon picked up their instruments.

"Yeah~" Kiwi Lollipop began.

The two soon began to play for their audience. "Be the true, true, true original, Dare to be what you are meant to be~," they then sang. "Working hard, that's our thing, All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true, True, true original, True, true original, True, true original~"

Everyone began to dance to the song and where none of them noticed Kiwi Lollipop accidentally hit one of the cymbals.

"Oh, boy..." Cleo said as she seemed to see it like she knew what was going to happen.

"We're perfect, perfectly true~" PostCrush continued to sing together.

Supernova Zap soon tossed her guitar pick out to the audience while everyone tried to catch it, there could only be lucky fan.

Sunset seemed to be that fan as she caught it with a cheer. "What a perfect day!"

"Wahoo!" Flash cheered.

Sunset was so happy that she hugged Flash before kissing him right on the lips. Flash beamed from that and laughed happily with her.

* * *

After the show, they soon went to go back to camp with the others. And where the others soon noticed the happy couple.

"Heh... There they are... The lone wolves..." Rainbow Dash said to them before howling like a wolf.

Sunset and Flash sighed happily together from their best night ever.

"Pinkie Pie's been actin' mighty strange this evening," Applejack said to the two. "Any idea what might've happened to her?"

"We... Lost track of each other." Sunset shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah." Flash added.

"_Me_ lose track of Sunset? Hah! But she's been right here the whole time!" Pinkie Pie smiled a bit insanely before taking out a dummy of Sunset to be like the real thing. "Right, actual Sunset Shimmer? Right, Pinkie Pie!" she then imitated her friend. "By the way, your roasting technique is flawless!" she then started to laugh. "Thanks! How 'bout you, Flash Sentry?"

"Please don't make me do this," Cherry grumbled before looking to Sunset and Flash. "She's evolved into her inner Jack Napier: AKA The Joker."

"She certainly is close to it." Patch said.

"How was the show?" Rarity asked Flash and Sunset sarcastically.

"It was... Perfect." Sunset smiled with a small blush.

"Amazing." Flash added as he also blushed.

"I was being judgmental, darlings," Rarity scoffed. "What is the point of throwing shade if no one's there to catch it?"

Sunset and Flash both soon noticed that.

"You guys were kinda rude to Pinkie Pie," Mo said to them. "We know Pinkie Pie can be annoying--"

"Me especially!" Cherry's voice spoke up from the distance.

"But she's still our friend." Mo then continued.

"Sorry," Sunset said sleepily as she went to go to sleep with Flash. "Too blissed out from the show to care right now. Talk tomorrow?" she then offered.

Atticus and the others began to wonder what was going on with Sunset and Flash.

"Something funny is going on..." Thor said.

"But what?" Zoe frowned with concern.

"I guess we should investigate." Mo suggested.

"By the way, where's Cleo?" Patch asked.

"She usually likes to go out for a stroll at night," Cherry replied. "Sometimes I send her on missions, sometimes she hangs out with other cats at night... Though I have to admit, I don't know where she could be in a place like this after dark."

"Maybe she'll come back to camp later tonight." Patch said.

"Okay, good, I thought you were gonna say 'We'll have to stay up all night until she makes it back'." Cherry replied with relief at first.

But then the time loop happened again.

"I'm too late." Cleo face-pawed herself.

* * *

The next morning came as Flash and Sunset woke up from the cell phone alarm. The two woke up with smiles as they had the best night ever last night. Unfortunately, they saw the same thing that they saw yesterday.

"It... Can't be," Sunset gasped in shock. "It's still--"

"Starswirled: Day 1! Come and get it!" Rainbow Dash beamed, accidentally hitting Sunset yet again, but she barely reacted to it. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."

Sunset and Flash soon did their best to stay calm as they began to go through a continuous time loop.

"Okay, Equestrian magic..." Sunset began.

"Our..." Flash added.

"Do-over..."

"Can...

"End NOW!" Flash and Sunset cried out together, though they were stuck.

Some others looked over to them as they acted weirdly. Flash and Sunset soon began to walk off.

"Cue Snips, and push Sandalwood out of the way in 3, 2..." Sunset cued.

"You stage direct--...Whoa!" Snips asked as he walked by with an ice cream cone before tripping as Flash got Sandalwood out of Snips's way.

"Aww. Could've warned me, you know?" Snips pouted as he ended up on the ground.

"Tried that," Flash replied. "You called Sunset a witch."

Snips gasped in shock from that. "Are _you_?!"

Flash and Sunset then unknowingly bumped into the festival artist.

"Hey, watch it!" The festival artist complained.

"Sorry. Thought you didn't come up 'til later," Sunset replied. "We'll make a note of that for next time."

"Day 17: Saw Paint Guy by food truck right before he breaks up with his girlfriend," Flash droned before the lady came by and she overheard what he said, so that made her cry. "It's not you, it's her. We're not witches. We're just gonna go."

"Yeah, well... You better run!" The festival artist told the two.

"Run away from our problems." Sunset said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we haven't tried that yet." Flash smiled.

"Hey... You're right." Sunset smiled back from that.

They then knew what to do for tonight.

* * *

Once night came, Flash started up the vehicle and they took off to the road. The rumbling of the vehicle seemed to wake everybody up.

"Are we moving?!" Mo gasped.

Sci-Twi came out, yelping as she fell against a seat as Flash drove off with them. "Flash! Slow down!" she then cried out to the driver.

Unfortunately, Flash did the exact opposite as they were lucky to make a few turns.

"We gotta get out of here somehow!" Flash said as he drove like a racer.

"Maybe if we leave the camp grounds, it'll finally end!" Sunset told Flash.

"What are you talking about?!" Pinkie Pie asked as she was shown buckled up.

"This is all your fault!" Flash and Sunset told Pinkie Pie, causing Flash to floor it even more.

The road made them hit a few bumps, but they soon seemed to run out of gas.

* * *

Atticus clicked on his flashlight as he decided to check out what had happened to the van from their little incident. Sunset and Flash looked very unfortunate and annoyed from what was supposed to be the best trip ever.

"Are you saying the calendar industry cooked up a conspiracy to make every day today just to save paper?!" Pinkie Pie soon asked the couple.

"No, we're not saying that at all." Sunset replied.

"You're right, it's too obvious." Pinkie Pie said as she walked off a little.

"Sorry to hijack the RV while you were all sleeping, but me and Sunset have tried everything except leaving." Flash told Sci-Twi.

"Hmm... It's possible a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a--" Sci-Twi began.

"Temporal point: i.e., this day, to fold in on itself and thereby repeat," Sunset and Flash said with her as they spoke in unison together for a little while. "You really _have_ done this a lot. Okay, you've made your point! Stop!"

Sunset sighed with defeat. "This time loop started because we missed PostCrush. So why didn't it end when we saw them?" she then sulked with her boyfriend.

"Are you two sure this isn't just about PostCrush?" Sci-Twi asked, a little unimpressed as she looked over at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looked a bit upset.

"Uh..." The two paused from Sci-Twi's question.

"I probably ask you this every day, but what did Princess Twilight say when you told her about this?" Pinkie Pie asked Sunset and Flash.

"The journal! Of course!" Sunset gasped in realization. "How did we not try that weeks ago?"

"It's been WEEKS?!" Cherry gasped with wide eyes.

"Not that you would notice." Flash replied.

Cherry looked sheepish from that.

"Seriously, why didn't you?" Mo asked Sunset and Flash.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added. "Are you asking yourselves, 'Self, how do you spend 17 days with my best friend Pinkie Pie without asking for help until now?'"

"Uh..." The two paused a bit.

"Still think this is only about PostCrush?" Sci-Twi repeated her question which made the two look bashful.

"Bad news: Transmission's shot," Atticus told the others are he came by. "Repairs aren't gonna be cheap. I couldn't get a hold of Cherry's dad, so the tow truck guy says he'll need cash tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Sure, tell him me and Sunset will give him a million dollars if we see him." Flash said.

Everyone looked to each other as they were stuck there for the night, but of course, it would be forgotten about by tomorrow/the same exact day as today.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch walked off together thoughtfully until Cleo rushed to go see them before the time loop would reset.

"Guys!" Cleo called out.

"Cleo?" Cherry asked.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Cleo cried out. "You won't remember anything that happened today if you go to sleep now!"

"What?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"That musical group!" Cleo cried out. "They're using some sort of machine to turn back time! That's why Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry keep repeating the same day and even getting in trouble with Flash's uncle, Flare Warden!"

"Can you tell us what shape it is?" Mo asked.

"It's sorta round like a ball of yarn." Cleo replied.

"Hmm... Strange." Patch said.

Unfortunately for Cleo, the time loop happened again.

"Noooooo!" Cleo cried out as time reset yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning then came which made Sunset throw her phone against the window with annoyance.

"This better be the last time loop." Flash groaned.

"It better be too because I am cranky." Sunset glared.

"That was the worst parts of when we first dated before we met Princess Twilight Sparkle." Flash said nervously.

* * *

They soon got ready for the day, but only this time, Sunset brought the journal.

"Starswirled: Day 1!" Rainbow Dash beamed as she hit Sunset by accident yet again. "Come and get it!"

"Ow." Sunset glared sharply as she rubbed her sore spot.

"Oops! Heh. Sorry," Rainbow Dash smiled nervously. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"No, Rainbow Dash. You won't!" Sunset snapped at her. "Every day you say that, but you never are! Why won't you change?!"

"Oookay..." Rainbow Dash said as she backed away.

Sunset looked guilty slightly as Rainbow Dash backed away from them.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie smiled cheerfully.

Sunset and Flash soon grabbed Pinkie Pie and went to the festival and explained everything to her. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch watched quietly from the distance beside the RV.

* * *

"So you think Princess Twilight can help you with this temporal loop thingy?" Pinkie Pie asked the couple as she took a drink while sitting with them with the journal.

Sunset and Flash both sighed from that. "We sure hope so."

"Cherry's cat seemed to know about it too." Flash said to Sunset.

"Yeah... Weird..." Sunset replied.

They began to wait for Twilight to reply back. Sabrina waved as she came by with Harvey. Sunset, Flash, and Pinkie Pie waved back as they waited.

"Waiting for Princess Twilight, huh?" Harvey smiled. "I'm so glad I can learn about magic now, especially since Sabrina is my girlfriend and that she's a witch and all."

"You don't know how glad I am for that too..." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, something strange has been going on." Sunset said.

"Oh, you mean that weird time loop?" Sabrina asked as she seemed to know about that.

"How do you know about the time loop?" Flash asked.

"I guess I wasn't affected by it because I'm a witch," Sabrina replied. "My aunts and dad told me about stuff like that."

"Well, let's hope Twilight has an answer." Sunset said.

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded. "I haven't been to Equestria since that time with Spring Break, but I imagine that Princess Twilight's very busy."

Some time began to pass which felt like an eternity until suddenly, the journal began to shake which meant that Equestrian Twilight had an answer at long last.

"Sunset, I've been doing some research, and it looks like you've found another long-lost Equestrian artifact." Twilight's voice began.

"Lucky us." Sunset and Flash muttered.

"The Time Twirler," Twilight informed. "I don't know how it found its way into your world, but when activated, it has the power to loop time. What you're experiencing isn't simply magic run amok or a wish gone awry. Somepony is using the Time Twirler to cause this."

"If we find whoever used the Time Twirler to start the loop, we'll be able to end it for good." Sunset smiled with Flash hopefully.

"Right," Flash smiled back. "Pinkie Pie, tell the others we've got a new mission."

And where that's what Pinkie Pie did.

* * *

The group soon met up together and they walked off to get to the bottom of this time loop mystery for once and for all.

"Whoever has the Time Twirler is the only person besides you who isn't in the same place doing the same thing every day," Pinkie Pie told Flash and Sunset as they walked off together. "Have you noticed anyone who doesn't belong? Anyone out of place? Anyone... evil?!"

"I don't think so." Sunset replied.

"Yeah, but how could we?" Flash added. "Every day is the same!"

"Every day's the same~" Two voices echoed with a melody.

"It just goes round and round." Flash said.

"Round and round it goes, where it stops, nobody knows~" Thor sang.

"Thor, please focus." Atticus told his best guy friend.

"Heh, sorry, Atticus." Thor replied sheepishly.

"Wait... What was that?" Sunset asked as she heard singing from someone other than Thor.

"Round and round and round and round, Round and round and~" The festival artist was heard singing.

Flash soon went to get a better listen to the song. The festival artist continued to sing along to his song.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" Flash asked as he took an earbud to listen to the song.

"Meh." The festival artist shrugged as he pointed to a different concert going on with a crowd.

And where they heard the rest of the song being sung.

"So ordinary, stuck on repeat~" The singers continued.

"I think we've got a clue." Sunset smirked before they ran off together.

"Gotta find the passion, passion, passion~" The singers continued.

The group ran to see the musical group before gasping once they saw who it was, though Flash and Sunset seemed to have trouble seeing as they stood behind their friends.

"They must be a last-minute addition!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"Who?" Sunset asked.

"But they lost their voices!" Rainbow Dash memorized.

"They gotta be using magic!" Mo added.

"That or vocal processin'." Applejack replied.

"They wouldn't!" Cherry gasped before narrowing her eyes. "Wait, what am I talking about? Of course, they would."

"Who are you talking about?!" Flash and Sunset cried out until they came out in front to see who it was and it was a very shocking reveal to all of them.

And where it was revealed that The Dazzlings were singing.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic~" The Dazzlings sang together.

"The Dazzlings are back?!" Flash and Sunset gasped to each other with realization.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh...~" The three continued to sing until their song ended.

This caused the crowd to cheer for the Dazzlings.

"That song's called Find the Magic," Adagio said on the microphone before dropping it with a smirk. "Human scum."

Aria and Sonata soon walked off with Adagio as their show was over now.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"The chord progression is kind of samey-samey." Rarity remarked.

"And the Dazzlings are behind the time loop!" Sunset realized.

"Still no excuse for lazy songwriting." Rarity smirked a bit.

"So what are we gonna do?" Atticus asked.

"I'm gonna bust their butts," Cherry glared as she walked towards the Dazzlings only to be stopped by the security guard. "Get outta my way! I have to kick some Dazzling butt!"

The others face-palmed from that as Flare Warden soon brought Cherry right back to the others as he went back to guarding The Dazzlings.

"We have to get backstage." Sunset said.

* * *

Snips and Snails tried to go over themselves with a poster to get autographed.

"Our backstage passes are only good for Day 2, and you're not a V.I.P." Sci-Twi told Sunset.

Sunset groaned in defeat from that.

"You're a V.-important-P. to me~" Pinkie Pie smiled to her.

"The key is getting past him," Sunset said as she pointed to Flare. "And luckily one of us happens to be his nephew."

"Your uncle's a security guard?" Atticus asked Flash.

"I didn't mention that before?" Flash smiled sheepishly. "Well, now you know."

"And knowing is half the battle!" Thor gave a thumb's up with a grin, GI Joe style.

"Uh, we just want an autograph." Snips smiled hopefully to Flare.

Flare shook his head which soon made Snips and Snails walk away, crying in defeat.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Mo asked.

"We have to see the Dazzlings," Cherry replied. "Tell me why you would possibly have a GOOD feeling about that."

"The weak shall crumble before me!" Pinkie Pie smirked as she cracked her knuckles eagerly as she walked off towards Flash's tough-looking uncle. "I got this!"

"Wait! If you want to help, let me come up with a plan," Sunset told her. "No distractions, no detours, no--"

Pinkie Pie was shown to be walking off away from Sunset and Flash.

"Walking off while Sunset Shimmer is talking to you." Flash sighed as they followed after her.

"That's why I had a bad feeling." Mo said.

"Ooh... Okay..." Cherry replied.

Pinkie Pie began to examine Flare for a while until she walked up to him. "Last summer, weren't you working at the, um...?" she then asked.

"Cat Food Convention?" Flare guessed.

"Cat Food Convention? Oh, that's right!" Pinkie Pie nodded quickly. "Mm-hmm! Uh, you were the guy who..."

"Yeah. I... Got... **FIRED!**" Flare replied sharply.

"Because... Mm... Now what was it for again?" Pinkie Pie asked with a nervous smile.

"I tried taking a kitten home with me, all right?" Flare replied sharply. "But that's against the rules!"

"If she blows this thing, we'll have to start all over tomorrow!" Sunset groaned.

"Was it an orange cat?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Tuxedo! Ask me her name!" Flare glared as he looked very aggravated with her. "See what happens!"

Pinkie Pie paused for a bit before she began to ask that. "What was her na--"

"Pinkie, NO!" Flash warned, but it was too late.

* * *

They were all busted and locked away like on the first time.

"And now we're locked out." Mo groaned.

Cherry hit her head against the wall from the situation.

"Ohhh. I guess I don't got this." Pinkie Pie pouted.

Flash and Sunset looked to her and around before coming to help soothe her as she looked like she could cry.

"You don't, but together, we do." Sunset smiled as she took her hands finally.

"Sunset's right," Flash added. "For a time looper, today's failure is tomorrow's success."

* * *

And where soon, the time loop happened again. Sunset and Flash smirked as they woke up and felt determined today.

"Starswirled: Day 1, come and--" Rainbow Dash began.

Flash took her paddle and broke it in half with his knee.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash pouted.

"You'll forget about it tomorrow." Flash replied.

* * *

And soon, they went to the festival. They came to see the Dazzlings as they soon finished their song for the fans that they had.

"Oh, Cherry?~" Pinkie Pie's voice rang.

"What do you _want_, Pinkie Pie?" Cherry groaned with annoyance.

"You have an aunt who likes cats," Pinkie Pie smiled to her. "Think you can help us out with getting one? Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer said you could help with that."

"You're gonna stay here right with me until I do, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

"We could spend the rest of the day together if you don't." Pinkie Pie smiled innocently while the couple smirked behind her.

"You two are scum." Cherry grumbled as she walked off for a few moments.

After a few moments later, Cherry came back with a kitten with the same fur color as the one that Flare tried to take home with him from his old job.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie beamed before hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Cherry; you're the best! How can I ever thank you?"

"Transfer to a new school." Cherry mumbled dryly.

Pinkie Pie, Sunset, and Flash walked off together with the kitten that seemed to surprise Flare in a very good way.

"Say hello to Hattie the Kitty Cat." Flash smiled to his uncle.

Sunset soon handed the kitten over to Flare.

"Hello, Mr. Kitty." Flare gasped as he teared up while holding the kitten as he cried tears of joy.

"If you spend all your time keeping people out, how are you ever gonna let anybody in... To your heart?" Sunset smiled hopefully.

"Oh, gosh... Go ahead and go backstage, all of you's!" Flare gushed as he decided to let them all pass.

'It worked.' Flash thought to himself.

"Hold it." Flare told Flash.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Flash asked.

"Thank you so much," Flare said, ruffling up his nephew's hair. "That's a nice girl you got there."

"Thanks, Uncle Flare, I know." Flash smiled.

Flare smiled back as he let him go off.

"Great idea, Sunset!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"We came up with it together." Sunset replied.

"Cherry's cat should be around here somewhere trying to find the Time Twirler." Flash said to the girls.

"You're right." Sunset said.

* * *

They soon quickly hid away as the Dazzlings' van door opened.

"Ooh, that was our best show yet!" Sonata gushed.

"The loop is really working." Aria smirked happily.

"Of course it's working," Adagio smirked back eagerly. "It was my idea."

"We were right." Flash whispered to Sunset.

"I don't see Cherry's cat," Sunset whispered back. "She must be inside their tour bus."

"Nice thinking," Pinkie Pie said to them. "Also, looks more like a tour van to me."

The van door opened and closed as the Dazzlings walked away from their vehicle for a little while.

"Alright, they're gone, now we just have to get in there and help Cleo find the Time Twirler." Flash whispered to Sunset.

"Right," Sunset whispered back with a nod. "Pinkie Pie, stay here and stand guard. If you see anyone coming, sound the alarm."

"You got it!" Pinkie Pie saluted as the two climbed into the Dazzlings' van. "No one's gonna get by me! No way, no how! Nuh-uh! Nope! Nah, nah-ah!"

Unfortunately, the Dazzlings didn't go far as Adagio remembered something.

"Wait. Did one of you remember to take the bread out of the toaster?" She then asked the others.

"It's not my job to not start fires." Aria defended.

"How was I supposed to know you can't put tacos in the toaster?" Sonata scoffed to the other two.

"You two are so annoying," Adagio rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

They soon made their way back to their tour van.

"Keepin' watch. That's what I--" Pinkie Pie told herself before she sniffed something very familiar. "What's that smell? Could it be?" she then gulped and gasped. "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! Now's probably not the best time to go get one. On the other hand, if I get three, then Sunset and Flash could have one with me. No! I will not give in!" she then told herself, trying to resist. "No. No, no, no! So good... No! No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash and Sunset kept looking around for the Time Twirler, only it didn't seem to be around and neither was Cherry's kitten, but someone seemed to be sleeping in the far corner of the van which was a blonde girl who seemed to be rather young.

"Did they kidnap this kid along the way?" Sunset whispered to Flash.

"Probably..." Flash whispered back. "Wouldn't put it past them."

They checked every space they could for the Time Twirler until some toast popped out of the toaster which was a bit crispy by now since it was already toasted bread before going into the toaster.

"Who leaves toast in a toaster? Honestly." Sunset scoffed slightly.

"Can't seem to find the Time Twirler anywhere in here." Flash said.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to show three deathly faces.

"Aw, great." Flash gulped from that.

"Don't even think about eating our toast, Sunset Shimmer!" Adagio glared at the girl who held the toaster.

Sunset smiled nervously to the Dazzlings as she set the toaster down before grumbling as she saw what Pinkie Pie was doing. "I was wrong. This is the worst possible time for churros."

"We really should have had one of us stand guard with her." Flash grumbled before hearing the young girl waking up.

"What are you doing on our bus?" Adagio demanded.

"Sorry, not sorry, Adagio, but it's time to take this track off repeat," Sunset smirked. "I heard you admit the time loop was your idea."

"Time loop? What?" Adagio replied. "We looped a vocal track."

The Dazzlings then all shared a laugh from that.

"What's going on?" The blonde girl mumbled.

"Why have you kidnapped this girl then?" Flash asked.

"We _didn't_ kidnap her, she came to _us_," Adagio huffed. "Isn't that right, Chrissy?"

"Yes," The blonde girl replied. "I had to do something with my life going down the toilet after my father got arrested, my mother got sued for child negligence, and my aunt had my imaginary friend taken away from me. I've been on the streets for months until I found The Dazzlings."

Flash and Sunset soon grabbed Adagio's wrists activating their Equestrian powers.

"Hey!" Adagio glared from that.

"You're telling the truth." Flash said to her after taking a look with Sunset.

"Of course I am!" Adagio huffed.

"But your song," Sunset replied. "'Every day is the same'."

"That's about being stuck in this miserable human world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria," Adagio explained. "On the plus side, we've met this charming girl who's been pressured by stage parents who spoiled her rotten to exploit her talents to the world for a TV Talent Show and to live off her success."

"And by the way, if there's Equestrian magic afoot around here, we call dibs." Aria added.

"Trust us, this is one Equestrian magic you don't want." Flash said.

"And I thought if anyone would want to be able to redo the day and fix their mistakes, it's you three." Sunset added.

"We made the mistake of using our powers to manipulate Canterlot High School, and we've paid the price for it with our magic." Adagio replied.

"Unless you count the magic of vocal processing." Sonata smiled innocently from that.

"Which I don't!" Adagio glared to her before regaining her composure as she spoke up again. "What I'm saying is we already get a do-over with every new day. It's called living life."

"You should try it sometime." Sonata added.

The Dazzlings all laughed a bit from that.

"We can't!" Sunset and Flash glared.

"Poor Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry," Aria mocked. "Are you mad?"

"We don't get a new day, okay?" Sunset glared. "We get this day forever! Nothing changes! I can't tell you how sick I am of Pinkie Pie ruining everything by running off to get churros! **I HATE CHURROS!**"

Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie had heard every single word Sunset said.

"That's gotta hurt." Chrissy remarked.

"Oh. I, uh... just wanted to say the Dazzlings are back, but I see you see they see you seeing them, and you've seen me too, so, um... See ya," Pinkie Pie said to Sunset, feeling obviously hurt before exiting. "Cool tour bus!"

"No, Pinkie!" Sunset cried out with a frown. "I didn't mean it!"

"If the day's always the same, maybe you're the one who needs to change." Adagio advised to the former mean girl.

The Dazzlings soon got into their tour van and drove off with Chrissy. Sunset and Flash bowed their heads as this was not a good sign for them.

* * *

Pinkie Pie cried as she ran through the crowd with the two following after her to apologize. And where they soon stopped Pinkie Pie so then they could apologize.

"Pinkie Pie, wait up!" Sunset called out. "We're sorry."

"It's okay!" Pinkie Pie whimpered as she teared up. "Did you convince the Dazzlings to break the time loop?"

"No," Flash sighed. "It wasn't them."

"Oh. Well... I'm gonna find a nice line to wait in so I don't ruin it for you again," Pinkie Pie told them as she sobbed a bit before leaving them alone. "You deserve to have a good day, guys."

"So do you, Pinkie." Sunset frowned.

Flash sighed as he and Sunset were now riddled with guilt.

"Tomorrow, we have to do something." Sunset said.

"Hmm... But what?" Flash pondered thoughtfully.

Sunset soon had an idea of what to do. Flash walked off with her.

"I think I might have an idea." Sunset smiled.

Flash smiled back as they walked off together to discuss the plan.

"I gotta get the Time Twirler before it's--" Cleo started.

Too late. Time soon reset itself.

"Ugh! I am bad at this!" Cleo face-pawed herself. "I gotta get lessons from Mom back in Gotham City," She soon heard Sunset's cell phone alarm go off. "Here we go..." she sighed to herself. "I don't know how long human years are, but this has been the longest weekend of my life."


	5. Chapter 5

"Starswirled: Day 1!" Rainbow Dash beamed, luckily, Sunset ducked away from the racket to avoid getting hit by it. "Come and get it!"

"Not today!" Sunset smirked.

"'Get your own chicken coop'!" Applejack said as it cued the spit take from Fluttershy.

"What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes?" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"You call her Pinkie Pie, because you spell your name with three I's!" Flash smiled as he took a hold of her before twirling about with her.

"Ohhhh," Fluttershy said before laughing. "Puns."

* * *

As they made their way to the festival, Sunset made sure neither of her feet were in the mud.

"In your face, mud!" Flash smirked.

"Uh, you okay?" Sci-Twi asked curiously.

"Never better." Sunset and Flash reassured.

"Um, okay?" Atticus said.

Sci-Twi shrugged to him so he shrugged back to her with equal confusion.

"A line?!" Pinkie Pie beamed as they went to get in line. "Ah! This day's already amazing!"

"I know!" Sunset beamed back. "Pick whichever you want."

"Just remember this," Flash added. "They're all slow, but security is an art. It can't be rushed."

Flare seemed to hear that as he looked out to Flash and held his fist out. Flash smirked as he put his fist out as well. Sunset smiled from that before they shared a fist bump together and came out to the others as they were checked and good to go. Once inside, it was time to continue the perfect day with Pinkie Pie. Sunset took Pinkie Pie's face and turned it towards the jelly bean counter.

"Win a tandem bicycle?!" Pinkie Pie gasped happily as she zipped that way with Flash and Sunset following right behind her.

"You three have fun now!" Applejack called out.

"We will!" Flash called back on the way.

Once she was close enough, Pinkie Pie made her usual guess. "All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar," Pinkie Pie smiled, though of course, she would be wrong. "And my sugar senses say... 305!"

"You wanna do this?" Flash asked.

"Sure," Sunset nodded as she took her turn. "572 1/2, counting the green jellybean you ate part of in the parking lot." she then smirked to the jelly bean vendor.

And where the jelly bean vendor was shocked at how Sunset was right. This allowed the girls to win the bike.

"You guys can have the first ride." Flash smiled to his friend and girlfriend.

Sunset and Pinkie Pie soon began to enjoy their turn on the bike. Flash smiled to them as they went to have fun.

"You're a real sweetheart." Mo smiled to Flash.

"I try." Flash smiled back.

Next was Flash's turn on the bike and after that Sunset Pinkie Pie and Flash all went into the neon garden maze. The three of them all shared a laugh as this seemed to be the best day ever for all of them. After they left the maze, they decided to go to the photo booth to share some pictures with each other. After getting their photos, next was the festival artist. Pinkie Pie was then made to stand still.

Cherry came by to help out with the art show, then saw them as Sunset whistled for the artist to splash them with paint balloons. And where the festival artist was more than happy to throw the balloons full of paints at them. The three laughed as they still had their fun. After getting hit with paint, they decided to wash up in the bathroom. Flash smiled as he overheard Pinkie Pie and Sunset laughing together. After they washed off the paint, the three of them walked together.

* * *

The sun was going down, so it was almost time for the show to start.

"This is the best day ever!" Pinkie Pie gushed. "And now, for the grand finale! Post--!" she then paused as she smelled a delicious smell. "What's that smell?"

"You'll see." Sunset smiled as she gently turned Pinkie Pie over to smell the smell.

"Puffed Pastry's exclusive Starswirl cinnamon-swirled churros! Get zem while ze're marginally fresher than a little bit!" Puffed Pastry called out from her stand.

And where this surprised Pinkie Pie as she faced Sunset and Flash.

"How did you know?" She asked them out of delight.

"Three, please." Flash said to Puffed Pastry while Sunset smiled innocently.

The three were then given their churros to finally eat up which looked so good.

"You know, when Flash and I did things alone our way, we realized having a perfect day wasn't perfect without... You." Sunset smiled to Pinkie Pie.

"Aw!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Cheers." Flash smiled back as they shared their churros.

However, as they took a bite, it was less than pleasant.

"Ow! Mine's hard as a rock!" Sunset complained from her churro. "This is like eating a crowbar."

Thor walked by with a bit of an "I told you so" look as he carried Zoe on his shoulders.

"I know" Pinkie Pie giggled before she gnawed at her churro, but had a hard time eating it.

"Your lousy golf cart broke down on me for the last time!" A valet driver complained to Puffed Pastry as he slammed down the keys on the ground. "Find someone else to deliver churros backstage to PostCrush, because I quit!"

And where the chef wasn't happy about that. Flash, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset had an idea though that involved the bike.

"You girls get going," Flash advised. "I'm sure PostCrush would be more than happy to see you two."

"I know I would." Sunset replied.

* * *

Flash soon went to hang out with Atticus before the show would start yet again. Atticus smiled as he enjoyed himself.

"Hey, buddy." Flash smiled.

"Hey, Flash," Atticus smiled back. "Having fun?"

"The best day ever." Flash nodded.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"I have to get to their tour bus before they go on this time." Cleo said as she passed them.

Flash glanced over a bit.

"Hmm... I should get a gift for Mo..." Atticus pondered to himself.

Flash soon went to follow after Cleo as he had a feeling she would lead him to the ones that actually had the Time Twirler.

"You're not turning back time again this time!" Cleo smirked to herself with determination. She soon noticed that someone was following her this time. "Flash Sentry?" she then asked with surprise.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going too." Flash replied to her.

"Well, all right then," Cleo smirked. "It'd be nice to have a partner in this operation since Cherry wasn't with me when the time loop began."

"Wait, you were around when the time loop began?" Flash asked.

"Yep, and where I should have stopped those two girls from getting their hands on that thing in the first place." Cleo said.

"Two girls, huh?" Flash asked. "So the Dazzlings _are_ innocent."

"Surprisingly, yes," Cleo nodded. "I saw these two girls with that Time Twirler... Of course, I wanted it for myself, but once I saw what they could do, I tried to come back to stop them from using it any further. I caught them just out of the time loop's range, so that's why I've been noticing the same thing over and over again like you and Sunset Shimmer."

"Can you tell me why they've been doing it and who they are?" Flash asked.

"I sure can because I keep hearing their names be announced every single time and why they're doing it is because one of them always makes a mistake while they sing." Cleo said before singing PostCrush's song.

"All because of little mistakes?" Flash asked.

Cleo nodded. "Be the true, true, true original, Dare to be what you are meant to be, Working hard, that's our thing, All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true, True, true original, True, true original~"

Flash soon realized who was the actual culprits that had caused the time loop and who had found the Time Twirler before he picked up Cleo and ran off as he followed Sunset and Pinkie Pie as he knew where they were going.

"See what happens when you embrace the chaos of our friendship?" Pinkie Pie giggled on the way.

"This couldn't happen with all the mission-planning in the world." Sunset smiled.

"Ooh, I hope they like us! You must've met them on one of the other days," Pinkie Pie smiled back. "Tell me what happens!"

"Nope. First time," Sunset laughed before they parked the bike to deliver the churros to PostCrush. "And I'm glad it's with the other half of my dynamic duo. You ready?"

* * *

They soon knocked on the door of the PostCrush tour bus.

"Special delivery!" Sunset announced.

The door soon opened to show the two pop stars.

"We are huge, huge, ginormous fans!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Heeeey. The usual delivery guy looks like two girls today." Supernova remarked.

Kiwi then nudged her a bit.

"I mean, today's the first time we have done this!" Supernova then smiled nervously. "Yesterday was, um... A different day."

"Today can be a funny thing." Sunset replied with a slight glare just as Flash arrived with Cleo.

Pinkie Pie only had a very excited grin on her face.

"Word," Kiwi said to the two girls. "Thanks for being fans, but we gotta... You know... Get on stage."

"Of course! We don't want to keep you," Pinkie Pie replied before whispering in a rushed tone. "Come on, Sunset."

"Stop them! They have the Time Twirler!" Cleo told Pinkie Pie and Sunset.

"It's that meddling cat!" Kiwi glared. "Uh, I mean... We've never seen that cat before!"

"Liars!" Cleo hissed. "I _know_ they did this!"

Sunset soon placed her hand on Cleo's head as her and Flash's Equestrian powers showed them her memories of the first time loop.

* * *

_"Tomorrow has to be perfect!" Kiwi told her partner as the two crossed a bridge at night for their upcoming show. "We've only got one shot at this!"_

_"As if I'm not super-duper aware, K-Lo!" Supernova groaned from that._

_Kiwi soon stopped as she noticed the Time Twirler and where so did Cleo as she had heard the whole conversation._

_"Ooh..." Supernova replied with awe._

_Kiwi picked up the Time Twirler._

_"Shiny~..." Cleo said, reaching out for the device._

_"Shoo, cat!" Kiwi glared at her._

_Cleo glared before the eye on the Time Twirler opened up._

* * *

_And so, Flash and Sunset saw a repeat of concerts going on which reset after a little mistake would happen with each turn._

_"Your voice? So flat!" Kiki groaned to her bandmate. "Ugh! I can't!"_

_"Whatever!" Supernova groaned back. "We can just do it all over again!"_

_Kiwi then set the Time Twirler which was hidden in her bow to restart the whole day over again._

* * *

And where soon they were back to where they were.

"You found the Time Twirler!" Sunset gasped in realization. "You're the ones causing the time loop!"

"Pause. How did you see my brain?" Supernova spoke up.

"We're gonna loop our show 'til it's perfect!" Kiwi scoffed. "A fangirl like you wouldn't get it."

"Unless you _are_ such a fangirl that you _do_ get it." Supernova said to Sunset.

"You know fans can never get it." Kiwi told her.

"But I do," Sunset replied. "I wanted things to go perfectly, too, but now I know they never do."

"Then we. Stop. Never!" Supernova smirked.

"Was that even English?" Cleo deadpanned.

"And now that we know you're in on our little secret, you'll never set foot inside this festival again." Kiwi smirked to the four.

"You can't stop us because everything resets." Flash told her.

"You don't, and neither do we," Supernova smirked as she took out a sheet of paper to sketch a drawing of Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, and Pinkie Pie. "Now that I've seen your faces, I'm an art school dropout, and you better believe I can draw your faces so good, guards will ban you at the gate from now until 4eva!"

"4eva-_eva_!" Kiwi added.

"No!" Pinkie Pie yelped.

"Yeah, she can." Kiwi smirked.

"Mm-hmm," Supernova nodded before crying out. "Security! We got a code chartreuse: crazy fan alert!"

And where unfortunately, it was Flash's uncle.

* * *

Flash frowned as he knew he couldn't have special treatment from his uncle's job, so he, along with Cleo and the girls were sent to be locked away from the festival tonight.

"How are you gonna let anyone in if you keep kicking people out?!" Sunset cried out to the man.

Flare shut the door on them, though he looked a little sad for locking them out like that.

"Tonight is our last chance to stop this before we're banned for life!" Flash and Sunset panicked.

Pinkie frowned to the two in concern as they paced around.

"Think fast, Sunset. Come on, think!" Sunset told herself before trying to think up a plan. "Okay... If we climb up this tree, attach a rope there, and swing over and--" she then stopped as she gave up with a sigh that made her fall on the ground with dismay. "Who am I kidding? We're done for."

"At least we'll be together." Flash smiled.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie added.

"You know what?" Sunset replied with a small smile. "That actually makes being trapped at an eternal music festival seem not half bad."

Pinkie sighed as she lay next to Flash and Sunset before sniffing something. "What's that smell?" she then asked. "Could it be?" she gasped as she found a treat in Sunset's pocket before taking it out. "Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros!"

"Oh, yeah," Sunset smiled sheepishly. "Um, it was a little too inedible for my taste."

And where that reminded them of what it tasted like before getting an idea as they looked at the door.

"Like a crowbar!" The three concluded as they held the churro with motivation.

"Churros is magic!" Pinkie whispered eagerly.

"I don't have thumbs yet, so you guys use that churro to get out." Cleo replied as she looked at her paws.

And where they were just about to do that, only for the door to open as Flare was shown.

"YOW!" Cleo yowled in alarm, with her fur standing on end.

"Hey! You two!" Flare called to Pinkie and Sunset as they felt startled and held onto each other. "I remember you."

"You do?" Flash asked his uncle.

"Yeah. Your little girlfriend respected my security line earlier today," Flare told him. "So many of these kids just don't get it."

"We get it!" Pinkie smiled innocently.

"So I thought, 'Hey, self, these gals aren't crazy fans. They're just fans. And they didn't do anything illegal'." Flare then said.

"And weren't about to either." Pinkie smiled nervously.

"Flash's always been like a boy scout... And you girls are just fans of PostCrash..." Flare continued. "And since security is all about karma, I thought it's only right you should be able to see the show."

"Mr. Flare Warden, you are the best security guard ever!" Sunset beamed to her boyfriend's uncle.

"Oh, gosh," Flare chuckled bashfully. "Go on in!"

Flash, Sunset, Pinkie, and Cleo soon rushed inside.

"Final mission: get the Time Twirler from K-Lo's hair and turn it– twirl it off, or– make it not work anymore!" Sunset decided.

"Got it." Flash agreed.

"I should be swift with this," Cleo smirked. "My mother is Isis after all."

"Wait." Sunset then said as they all suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie frowned worriedly.

"It's just that... Flash and I've already seen PostCrush, but if we break the time loop right now, you won't," Sunset frowned back. "We're ruining PostCrush's only reunion show."

"Are you kidding?!" Cleo asked.

"Whoa... Take it easy, Cat..." Flash said to her.

"They've been trapping us in a time loop for three weeks! And without Pinkie Pie." Cleo told them before smirking at the last part.

"Yeah..." Pinkie said with determination. "They are SO going down!"

* * *

** _Meanwhile with Kiwi and Supernova..._ **

"I'm getting tired of living the same day over and over," Supernova sighed boredily as did their make-up. "Can this please be our last performance?"

"We've been over this, Su-Z," Kiwi glared. "We don't stop until we get it perfect."

They soon heard something happen to the door as it was blown open.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Pinkie spoke up as she walked in with the others after what looked like an explosion.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you." Sunset added firmly.

"Who let you guys back in?!" Supernova gasped.

"Give us the Time Twirler now!" Flash demanded firmly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kiwi glared. "If you were real fans, you'd want this show to be perfect!"

"Nothing's ever perfect." Cleo said.

"Oh, what does a talking cat know?" Kiwi pouted.

"Oh, but everybody knows that," Cleo replied before looking to the three behind her. "Right, guys?"

"Oh, very true, Cleo." Flash replied.

"Definitely." Sunset added.

"Yup!" Pinkie said as she took her churro, grunting a bit before bending it into a boomerang. "You just gotta make the best with what you've got!" she then flung it in the air to knock the Time Twirler out of Kiwi's hair which was successful.

Kiwi and Supernova growled as they rushed to get the Time Twirler before the others could. Cleo lept up in the air and swiftly caught the Time Twirler in her paws in a thief fashion like her mother.

"Get back here, Cat!" Kiwi glared.

Cleo pounced around like her mother and Catwoman to dodge away Kiwi and Supernova.

"Wow, she is good." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I can tell that she tries." Flash replied.

"You shouldn't fight a cute little kitty cat like me~..." Cleo pouted sadly and cutely with big anime eyes to divert Kiwi and Supernova.

"Aw!" Supernova smiled at the big anime eyes.

"Don't fall for it!" Kiwi cried out. "It's an act!"

"Sorry, but your time warp is OVER!" Cleo grinned as she pounced away with the Time Twirler.

"Get back here you mangy cat!" Kiwi glared.

"NEVER!" Cleo glared back.

Kiwi and Supernova soon tackled down Cleo as they fought for the Time Twirler, but on the outside...

* * *

**_"Let me hear three big cheers for the two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush!"_** The announcer called out as it was time for the show to start.

And where soon, the floor underneath the group began to rise up to the stage. Flash, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie looked over along with Supernova, Kiwi, and Cleo to see that they were now on stage.

The crowd cheered wildly until they gasped in concern to see what was going on. Sunset took that time to take the Time Twirler to stomp on it which made a big glow cast over all of them.

"That should stop the time loop." Cleo said hopefully.

They would have to wait until the next day to find out.

"Our legacy is destroyed!" Kiwi cried as she fell on her knees in front of the Time Twirler. "Everything was riding on this show! And you ruined it!"

Sunset looked over with a sly smile with the crowd cheering as she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush!" The crowd chanted.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she placed Kiwi out in front beside Supernova.

"Your fans don't want perfection," Flash smiled with his girlfriend. "They just want to see you rocking out and having fun."

"Sometimes, the flaws and silly mistakes are what makes the experience perfect," Sunset added. "That's the best part about seeing live music. And it's the best part of being friends."

"Too true." Cleo nodded.

The crowd continued to cheer for the two pop stars.

"Heh. We did use to have a lot of fun." Kiwi said softly.

"Guess we got so wrapped up in the pressure to be perfect--" Supernova added.

"We forgot." Kiwi concluded from that.

"Understandable." Cleo smiled.

"So what do you say?" Flash asked the girls.

"I don't know," Kiwi said softly. "This one's for real."

Supernova let out a small sigh. "Let's do it then," she then said, touching her friend's face with comfort. "For real. It'll be you and me. Just like old times. Whatever happens happens."

Cleo knew that whatever happened, the girls would enjoy themselves.

* * *

And so, the show began with PostCrush doing the best that they could.

"Always first place, never second best, Only high stakes, we aim to impress~," Supernova began. "And there's no room for mistakes, Yeah, we're flawless everyday, 'cuz~"

"We're all about perfection, Projecting that pure reflection, Exceeding your expectations~" PostCrush sang together.

"Yeah~" Kiwi sang before playing her guitar.

Flash smiled as he grew to love PostCrush like his girlfriend which was why he came to the music festival.

"Be the true, true, true original, Dare to be what you are meant to be, Working hard, that's our thing, All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true~" PostCrush sang together. "True, true original, True, true original, True, true original, We're perfect, perfectly true~"

PostCrush soon saw Sunset, Pinkie, and Flash dancing to the music and thought they should join in by playing some instruments too. Pinkie Pie had drums while Flash and Sunset both played the guitar. The rest of the group soon came into the crowd to see their friends on stage which was a great moment in all of the Starswirled Music Festival.

"Oh-oh, true original, Oh, oh, hey, hey~," Kiwi sang. "(We're perfect, perfectly true), True original, Oh, oh, Oh, oh~"

Cleo began to enjoy the song. Cherry walked over to her kitten. Cleo beamed as she looked so happy to see Cherry and soon lept up into her arms.

"But it's not about perfection, Set off in your own direction, Shake off the expectations~" Sunset, Flash, and Pinkie Pie sang together.

"You're the true, true, true original, Dare to be who you are meant to be, Free yourself, do your thing~," PostCrush sang next as this became their best concert ever. "All your way, you're perfect, you're perfectly you, True, true original, True, true original, True, true original, You're perfect, you're perfectly you!~"

* * *

At the end of the song, Kiwi soon let her guitar pick fly out of her hand so then Flash, Sunset, or Pinkie Pie catch it. They all caught it together with their hands all touching. Flash and Sunset blushed happily from that.

"PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush!" The crowd chanted again.

"I think we just played Starswirled!" Sunset beamed to Pinkie Pie and Flash.

"We sure did." Flash beamed.

"Yeah, you did!" Supernova smiled.

"Get over here and take a photo with us!" Kiwi added.

"Now this is a perfect moment!" Sunset beamed as she took out her phone to take a selfie with Flash, Pinkie Pie, Kiwi, and Supernova to capture this wonderful, incredible, and unforgettable moment.


	6. Chapter 6

The next mornig soon came as Sunset's cell phone went off and where this time, it had a different background. Sunset woke up happily as she turned off her phone as this meant that today was a new day after all.

"Churros... Nom-nom-nom..." Pinkie Pie mumbled in her sleep.

"Starswirled: Day 2!" Sunset happily announced.

"Yes! Finally!" Flash cheered as he woke up next.

"Yes! We did it!" Pinkie Pie giggled and cheered as she did backflips happily before coming beside the couple with a smirk. "Woo-hoo! What do you wanna do today, guys?"

"Whatever the day brings us." Sunset replied.

"Yeah," Flash added. "Yesterday was the longest three weeks of our lives!"

They all shared a laugh from that as it was true.

"Yeah, I guess it would've been!" Pinkie Pie replied.

The rest of the festival week was great. Atticus looked at the calendar with a bashful smile.

"What's up with you?" Cherry asked him.

"It'll be July soon," Atticus smiled bashfully. "You still coming?"

"You know I will." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"I just hope you don't get cold feet." Cherry chuckled as she playfully nudged him.

"No way." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sure that's what they all say." Cherry chuckled.

* * *

Everyone soon went to continue having fun at the Starswirled Music Festival, especially Cleo. And where thankfully, no more Equestrian magic was going to happen. It was all good until it was then time to go back home.

"Thanks for everything, Uncle Flare." Flash smiled.

"No trouble at all, Flashy Boy," Flare replied. "You take care with that little girlfriend of yours."

"I sure will." Flash smiled.

"Maybe you could come over for Hearth's Warming." Sunset said before cupping her mouth.

"What's that?" Flare asked.

"Uh, she means Christmas." Flash chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say." Sunset added.

"You two have a safe trip back home." Flare told them.

"We will. Goodbye!" Flash and Sunset replied as they went to catch up with the others to go back home.

"Gosh, Cleo, I guess you had an exhausting weekend." Cherry said as she pet her sleepy-looking kitty.

"You have no idea." Cleo yawned.

"Well, you were very well behaved," Cherry told Cleo. "I'll give you some of that sweet tuna you like when we get back home."

"Hooray for me..." Cleo smiled sleepily.

* * *

They soon all got into the RV and soon rode away from the music festival as everyone else in the festival got ready to do the same. And as Flash was driving the RV, he began to notice his foot was pushing a little harder then usual.

"Whoa!" Cleo yowled.

"Heh... Sorry!" Flash called out.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused thoughtfully.

'That never happened before,' Flash thought to himself. 'Almost like I had a little too much strength.'

After a little while of driving, Flash went to stop for some gas.

"Hey, buddy, can we talk?" Atticus smiled.

"Sure, let me just get the gas ready." Flash smiled back.

Atticus nodded before looking to the girls. "I have a sneaky suspicion." he said to them.

"You mean like it feels like we've been riding a little off lately?" Cherry asked.

"Pretty much." Atticus replied.

"And that it felt like Flash might have secret superpowers?" Patch guessed.

"Yes," Atticus replied. "I don't wanna say too much, but I just feel like that Flash might have superpowers now somehow."

"Well, good luck with that..." Cherry shrugged. "Seems like nothing's surprising anymore."

"That's true." Mo said.

Atticus soon went to talk with Flash alone.

Flash stuck the pump ready. "Okay, Atticus, what's up?" he then asked with a smile.

"You feel any different today, Flash?" Atticus smiled. "Like... Oh... I dunno... Like empowered somehow?"

"Actually, yeah I do," Flash nodded. "Stronger and faster and kinda powerful."

"I thought so," Atticus smiled. "Did you dream you were flying?"

"Sort of, yes," Flash replied. "I'm not sure why or how this happened though."

"Well, I'm not sure how, but I think you might be Kryptonian, but that's impossible, unless..." Atticus said before groaning. "Drell."

"What did you say?" Flash asked.

"Excuse me... I need to make a call..." Atticus said through his teeth with a grin.

Flash shrugged and walked off as Atticus whipped out his Spell Phone to make a call.

* * *

** _Meanwhile..._ **

"So, as I was saying about Della..." Drell said as he was in a meeting with the other magical creatures in The Supernatural Realm until his Spell Phone started to ring so he went to answer it. "'Scuse me, fellas..."

The other magical creatures nodded before Drell answered his Spell Phone.

"Hello?" Drell greeted on the phone.

"WHY DOES FLASH SENTRY HAVE SUPERPOWERS?!" Atticus asked on the other line.

"Hello to you too, Atticus," Drell smirked a bit. "I'm fine, thanks. How's the music festival?"

"Oh, it was fun except Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer and Cleo were stuck in a time loop for the first day," Atticus said before glaring. "Oh, and also all of a sudden, Flash now has superpowers! Which I don't mind him having, but still, how is this possible?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Drell smiled innocently. "I guess this is just one of those weird things that only happen to you and your friends."

"Drell, tell me did you use magic on him!" Atticus glared.

"Alright, yes, I did, but only when he first arrived on Earth before Supergirl like years before her, but of course obviously years after Superman arrived on Earth when he was a baby," Drell said. "The reason he never showed signs of Kryptonian powers because I used my magic to make sure his powers would appear when he would be at the certain age he is now and seems the spell finally wore off."

"Wait... Are you saying that Flash Sentry is a Kryptonian?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I mean seriously even if the front of his hair doesn't have that curl tip like Superman does, it should have been obvious to you." Drell said.

"Heh... I thought that too... Cherry didn't seem to think so though," Atticus shrugged. "I guess I can't be mad at you."

"Good, 'cuz if you did, I'd probably have to double your training time in the Gym." Drell smirked.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Anyway, I gotta go; I'm still in a meeting." Drell told him.

"Oh! I am SO sorry!" Atticus said sheepishly.

"We'll talk later," Drell replied. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See ya." Atticus said as he hung up.

Drell soon hung up his Spell Phone getting back to the meeting.

* * *

Atticus soon went back to Flash.

"You okay?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, just had to talk with someone," Atticus replied. "Anyways, Flash, I'd like to test your strength."

"Hmm... All right," Flash replied. "Looks like we might be here a while before we go home."

"Great." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Flash did the same.

"Whatcha boys gonna do?" Sunset asked.

"A little strength test." Flash smiled.

"Oh, boy." Sunset rolled her eyes playfully.

Cherry decided to go to sleep. Atticus looked to her.

"Tell me who wins." Cherry yawned on the way.

Atticus nodded as he then lunged out at Flash with full strength. Flash braced himself, not knowing he would be able to take on Atticus. Atticus had moved Flash only slightly and that was with full strength. Flash then took that time to tackle down Atticus since he found that he was able to do so.

"Man, maybe Flash can even be stronger than Bulk Biceps." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I think he might be stronger than me." Atticus said as he was shown being lifted above Flash.

"Gotcha." Flash smirked.

"Heh, so you do," Atticus smirked back. "I gotta say, Flash; I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I." Flash smirked back before the two of them continued their strength test.

Atticus grunted as he was able to hold his own, though Flash seemed to actually be stronger than him. And which was surprising the others and where in the end was very surprising as they saw who won.

"No hard feelings, Flash?" Atticus smiled, though he had lost.

"As long as we don't have any." Flash smiled back as he helped him up.

"No way." Atticus laughed before he stood up beside Flash after getting helped up and was seen held up with hand.

"Whoops. Sorry, still getting used to my new strength." Flash said as he set Atticus back on his feet.

"Ah, you'll adjust within time," Atticus replied. "Now, uh, let's go home."

"Yes." Flash nodded in agreement to that.

* * *

They soon all went back into the RV to continue going back home since the Music Festival was over. And where this time, Flash was carrying the RV and was flying them the rest of the way home.

"Do you really have to do that?" Cherry asked as she came out the window. "I mean, seriously, won't this arouse suspicion to everyone else in town?"

"They're busy on their phones." Flash told her.

"Am I the only one who understands that superpowers are supposed to be secret?!" Cherry complained. "What if someone looks out their window and sees you? Gosh!"

"What's up with you?" Atticus asked.

"This just happened so much in that other world I visited with Cath," Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "I swear, it feels lazy sometimes."

Flash soon landed by Atticus's house before setting down the RV.

"Seriously? No one else on Earth saw that?" Cherry asked.

"Calm down, Cherry," Atticus replied. "Did you have fun though?"

"Hm... Yes, I did." Cherry shrugged as she carried Cleo.

"It was nice." Cleo said.

"Get some rest," Atticus told Cherry. "We'll talk later."

Cherry shrugged as she went home from there with Cleo.

"Can't wait to tell Mom and Dad all about the weekend." Atticus smiled.

"And I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad and First Base and only them." Flash smiled back.

"Good," Atticus approved. "But Cherry IS right, you should try to keep those powers under wraps while you're in town."

"Hmm... All right..." Flash replied.

Atticus nodded as he soon took out his house key to go inside. He then unlocked the door as he came back home after a big weekend. "I'm home!" he called out with a smile.

"Hey, Atticus," Darla said as she watched cartoons with Casper. "How was the music festival?"

"Pretty nice," Atticus smiled as he had a lot of fun with his friends. "You should've been there."

"Was it fun?" Casper asked.

"Lots of fun," Atticus replied. "Even if Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry say that we've been living the same weekend for three weeks."

"That's kind of odd." Darla said.

"Something about a Time Twirler..." Atticus shrugged as he went to get a quick snack.

Casper and Darla shrugged back as they went back to their cartoons.

"Hmm... I should probably tell Clark about Flash's new abilities." Atticus smiled to himself.

"This just in." A newswoman's voice from the TV.

"Aww! Come on." Casper groaned.

"If it's in Japan, I know what to do." Darla got ready.

"General Zod has been spotted in town to destroy it all until he's met with a list of demands such as the death of Superman," The newswoman reported with live footage. "This reporter just wonders why Zod would be in our town of all places, where Superman and Saiya Man would not be?"

Atticus was about to go and change to Saiya Man.

"Wait, I'm getting a report that he's not alone; Ursa and Non are also with him." The newswoman said.

Atticus soon hurried to his bedroom to change into Saiya Man only to see Drell.

"Hey." Drell said as he looked through Atticus's old comic books from childhood.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Atticus asked, taking his comic books back.

"Oh, just making sure you didn't interfere with Titanium's moment to save the day with a surprising new hero AKA your friend and no doubt he'll use a costume he had in mind for this year's Halloween." Drell said.

"So... What you're saying is...?" Atticus paused. "Wait, what?"

"Give Saiya Man a break." Drell smirked, patting him on the shoulder a bit.

"Drell, what did you do?" Atticus glared.

"Oh, I just used my magic to teleport Zod, Ursa, and Non out of the Phantom Zone and returned Non to evil and back to him, not being very talkitive and had my magic make them more powerful than Superman just like how Flash Sentry is," Drell said. "So then when Superman's about to be destroyed by the three Kryptonian villains at the last second, Titanium and Flash Sentry will be there to save the day."

"Why did you think that would be a good idea?!" Atticus face-palmed.

"'Cuz it sounds wicked awesome to see a Crystal Gem and a formerly normal high school boy fighting the Man of Steel's arch-foes." Drell smirked.

* * *

And where the news of Zod, Ursa, and Non was shown on every TV.

"We can only hope that Superman or Saiya Man will arrive to fight them." The newswoman said.

"Oh, my..." A woman's voice said from watching this on TV. She was Twinkle Scout, the mother of Flash Sentry and First Base.

"Cool!" First Base chuckled a little. "Actual bad guys in our town!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis that night, Superman was seen flying in and landing on a building while Zod was seen landing on a construction building, facing Superman.

"Son of Jor-El," Zod greeted as he stepped out to see the Man of Steel. "We were beginning to think you were a coward. Where's your little henchboy?"

"I'm not a coward, Zod, and don't drag Saiya Man into this." Superman glared bravely.

"Let him prove it." Ursa smirked as she and Non were flying close by.

Superman looked to them as he tried to stay brave. Zod soon shot lasers from his eyes at a weight that seemed to be in the air so that it would fall. The weight came crashing down as a crowd of people came to see what was going on, including a young boy with his pet dog and his mother as she carried his toddler sister. Zod caught the weight which was a wall for the building that was being constructed. Superman looked surprised at how fast Zod's heat vision destroyed the hook that held up the weight/wall before looking to see the people were just as surprised.

"Then die as you deserve too!" Zod told him before throwing the wall at Superman.

And where it went so fast that Superman used his heat vision to destroy it before it would crash into him before it exploded, causing him to wince as that was close to his face. The debris from the wall/weight soon came crashing down and where some were lucky enough to have not gotten hurt.

"Superman, help us!" A woman cried out.

"Take him," Zod told Non and Ursa. "He's yours."

Superman soon flew off which only made them fly after him.

"There's something very familiar about all this..." Drell muttered to himself as he watched via crystal ball.

Superman flew for a little while.

"Superman?" Ursa's voice smirked.

Superman soon stopped and looked around only to see Ursa wasn't close by. Non soon appeared in front of him and punched him away into a building. Superman grunted as he fell back painfully.

"This isn't like Superman." Krypto frowned.

"The big one's just as strong as Superman." A woman gasped as she looked impressed.

Superman grunted as he came out of the building and took that time to fly freely. Zod grinned as he appeared in front of Superman and kicked him away which sent the Man of Steel spinning against a statue and nearly crashing. Superman glared at Non and Ursa as they flew in front of him until he flew towards them for more. They flew off not giving him a chance to hit them. Superman soon looked at which one to go after. Ursa soon did a U turn and flew up behind Superman and grabbed his left shoulder and back of his neck. And where this caused him to turn his head and faced her and was about to punch her.

"What? You hit a woman?" Ursa smirked.

Superman then turned his head again as he had a feeling either Non or Zod were sneaking up to attack and where it was Non as the bigger Kryptonian punched him, sending the the Man of Steel flying towards a large antenna attached to the tallest tower in metropolis. And as he crashed into the bottom part of the antenna it to fall off and started hurtling towards the ground.

"This isn't looking good..." Twinkle Scout said, about to change the channel. "You should watch something else, First Base."

"Aw, Mom!" First Base complained. "Come on, let's keep watching or how else will we find out what happens?"

"He does make a great point." Twinkle Scout's husband said.

"Alright." Twinkle Scout sighed.

The antenna continued to hurtle down towards the ground and where the people of Metropolis panicked and where a woman began to cry out for help as she covered her baby with her body as the antenna crashed. Krypto soon ran off with worry.

"Krypto!" Kevin cried out for his pet dog who of course had a secret.

"Kevin, we have to get out of here." Mrs. Whitney told her son.

"This 'Super Man' is nothing of a kind I've discovered his weakness," Zod said as an ambulance arrived at the scene. "He cares he actually cares for these Earth people."

"Sentimental idiot." Ursa commented.

Zod soon used his vision on a car before it exploded, causing people to scream and where they continued as he blew up two more cars. The people screamed from that and ran away fearfully from Zod's power.

"You can't give up, you just can't." Krypto told Superman once he found him.

Superman soon flew up and saw the panic going on and flew down to try and do something to stop Zod from the ground. Zod smirked as he saw Superman flying down before he used his heat vision on a part of a semi-truck which must have been the gas tank and where enough heat would cause it to explode. The driver came out of his truck from that as Superman flew down. Superman came to the truck, then took the mirror off to block the tank with it to make the rays shoot back at Zod before the truck could explode.

* * *

"Drell?!" Atticus called out as he fidgeted from where he sat. "I gotta help him!"

"No." Drell said as he had used magic to keep Atticus from leaving.

* * *

But even as the rays shot back at Zod, he didn't stop as he now used his super-breath while still using his heat vision and where everything and everyone began to get blow back as a car exploded as it landed in a hole. And where Superman soon noticed that while he kept the mirror bouncing the rays back at Zod which wasn't having any affect on the evil general Kryptonian. The ground shook as the citizens ran amuck from the chaos. Zod simply stared Superman down as he seemed unaffected from everything that was hit at him. Superman soon tosses the mirror aside as bouncing Zod's heat vision back at Zod wasn't doing anything to the evil Kryptonian. Firefighters were soon seen rushing to the fire on one of the cars and used their fire hose to put out the fire. Non was seen coming down feet first growling out "There you are." as Superman walked away from the truck to see what he could do next to try and stop the three Kryptonian criminals before he was pushed down into and under the road by Non who went down the same hole to do some beating up on the Man of Steel.

"Oh, Apollo." Twinkle Scout frowned as she hugged her husband in worry.

"Come on! Let me go!" Atticus grunted.

* * *

Tension felt high for Superman as the three Kryptonian criminals pursued him after Ursa landed on the road as Non brawled with their target. And as the city shook Superman was heard getting pummeled to a pulp by Non and where by the sounds of it Superman only got one hit one him which didn't hurt the bigger Kryptonian.

"Never thought this would go the distance." A man said.

Flash frowned before looking determined and ran up to his room and brought out the superhero outfit he was going to go as Halloween along with a mask to help with his superhero disguise. Superman soon came out of a manhole as he grunted while waving his right hand out of pain as Non's skin seemed to be so tough that it hurt his fist.

"Superman?~" Ursa called.

Superman turned his head only for Ursa to fling over the manhole cover at him like a Frisbee, sending him flying against a car that had people inside of it, but luckily, the innocent civilians weren't hurt. The windshield was a bit shattered though. Ursa smirked to that as she dashed off to the local bus to lift it up. Flash brought out his outfit which was mostly blue, yellow, and white and brought out a blue mask that looked like something from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as he knew now what he had to do as he soon changed into his outfit at super-speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Zod was soon heard landing on top of the car and where this caught Superman's attention. He looked to see Zod ready to fight him on top of the car. Ursa smirked as she lifted up the bus which panicked the people inside. Superman and Zod came to fight each other, though Zod proved to be stronger. Non decided to come to help Ursa with lifting up the bus. Superman grunted as Zod had punched him in the stomach/abs and tried to held his it out of pain only for Zod to throw him off the car and crashed into a Marlboro vehicle. Zod growled before jumping at Superman and gave him more beatings before kicking him out the vehicle and back on the road. Krypto glared as he soon spun himself around to become Superdog to help out while the citizens of Metropolis panicked.

"NO!" Superman cried out as Ursa smirked at him tauntingly.

Luckily, Flash found a way to get to Metropolis quickly, though it was far away from home due to his newfound superpowers. "No need to fear... Sentry Man? Uh... Flash Boy? No, no... The Sentry? Hmm... Okay, that'll do for now," he shrugged to himself. "The Sentry is on the way!" he then proclaimed.

Krypto tried to fly in to save the bus only to get stopped by Zod as the Kryptonian general grabbed him by his tail and started to spin him at super-speed. 

"Hmm..." Flash glared as he flew down to help out.

"Streaky, help!" Krypto cried out from that.

Zod smirked as he kept spinning Krypto before letting go to send the Superdog flying into the air at warp speed. "Throw it!" he then told Ursa and Non.

The two grinned as they tried to quite literally throw Superman under the bus. The bus flew through the air before skidding on the road. Superman tried to push the bus back, though his feet skid across the road, crashing between the bus and the other vehicle. Luckily he wasn't human, otherwise, he would probably be dead by now, though it looked like he had been killed.

"They killed Superman!" Kevin cried out as he stood with his mother and sister.

Flash soon came between the vehicles as Superman grunted from the crashes, flat on the ground, but wasn't dead as the new hero tried to help him out. Non soon shot his heat vision at where would finish the job on Superman.

"Hold it!" Flash glared.

"Huh?" Non asked as he saw him. "Who are you?"

"I'm... The Sentry, and I won't let you kill Superman!" Flash glared bravely.

Non didn't find Flash a threat due to his size before shooting his heat vision at the bus. Flash swooped in to help save Superman from his predicament.

"**HE LIVES?!**" Zod growled as Flash carried Superman out to safety.

"You alright, Big S?" Flash asked the Man of Steel.

* * *

"I... I think so..." Superman sighed. "I saw my life flashing before my eyes. Wait, where'd you come from?"

"That's not important, but I'm going to help you with General Zod, Ursa, and Non." Flash promised.

"Thanks," Superman said. "But I think my body needs some time to to heal; I really took a beating from them."

"Let me and the kid handle them from here." Titanium's voice said.

"Sure thing..." Flash said before seeing Titanium. "Uh... Who and what are you?"

"Between you and me, I am Titanium Quartz of the Crystal Gems." Titanium replied bravely.

"Nice to meet you." Flash said as he set Superman down.

"I'm not sure if I can go on any further." Superman frowned.

"Then we'll take it from here." Titanium proclaimed bravely.

"Thanks." Superman said as he groaned as his body ached.

Krypto was soon right next to Superman.

"Aw, Krypto..." Superman sighed as he hugged his Superdog.

Flash frowned softly from that before glaring sharply at Zod. "You."

Zod glared back as his revenge was ruined. Titanium glared along with Flash.

"Who's this, Superman?" Zod sneered. "Some new friends of yours?"

"I'm The Sentry, filling in temporarily for Superman." Flash retorted.

"A boy?" Zod asked before laughing. "Oh, this will be too easy."

"He's not alone though." Titanium glared.

"What are you?" Zod scoffed. "Some kinda rock man?"

"I'm a Crystal Gem." Titanium corrected.

Krypto growled and barked as he joined Flash and Titanium's side. 

"Go, Superdog." Superman smiled.

"Oh, this is too good!" Zod laughed. "Ursa, Non, do you hear this?"

"What a gang of fools," Ursa smirked. "They may have saved Superman from death, but they won't save themselves."

Krypto growled as ready to fight Ursa. The three laughed at their new opponents.

"We'll do this the hard way then," Zod smirked. "Then after the battle and I claim Metropolis, you will kneel before Zod."

"We'll see about that, Zod." Titanium glared.

"Non, you shall take the boy; Ursa, attack the mutt, and I shall take the rock man." Zod smirked.

"Right, Boss!" Ursa and Non replied.

* * *

"Non?" Atticus blinked in surprise. "But I thought he changed after we found out that Darla and Madeline were cousins with that phony Uncle Horst from Vienna?"

"Oh, I may have used my magic to turn him evil again." Drell told him.

"What is the matter with you?!" Atticus cried out.

"Call it magical experimentation to see if things go as well as I hope they do." Drell replied.

"You realize that those three could most likely level a continent!" Atticus declared.

"Like I said," Drell said. "Plus Titanium Quartz, Krypto the Superdog, and The Sentry vs Zod Gang could make for an awesome Infinity War like with the Avengers. By the way... You think those Air Buddies would ever wanna see The Dog Star Patrol again?"

"Augh!" Atticus cried out with anguish. "I question your authority as the most powerful man in the universe!"

And so the fight between Titanium Quartz, Krypto, and The Sentry vs Zod Gang began.

"Shh~" Drell shushed.

Atticus rolled his eyes before taking out his phone to see nearly everyone in his contact list with the same text: "Are you watching TV right now?"

* * *

"Here, Doggy, Doggy, Doggy..." Ursa smirked as she lunged out at Krypto.

Krypto growled as he lunged out at her biting down on her. 

"Ow! Why, you!" Ursa glared.

Krypto growled viciously as they got into a fight. Non laughed at Flash as they started to wrestle, though he grunted as Flash headbutted him. And where they fought underground, causing the city to shake again.

"Alright, Rock Man, let's see what you got." Zod grinned darkly at Titanium.

"Can't be any worse than The Cluster." Titanium glared.

Titanium soon brought out his weapon and used it as a baseball bat against Zod who wasn't expecting how the Crystal Gem's weapon appeared.

"What is that?" Zod asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm just a silly 'ol Rock Man." Titanium smirked as he swatted at Zod with his weapon.

And where Zod was sent flying like a baseball for a home run towards the construction site.

"I believe that's what Steven called a 'home run'." Titanium chuckled to himself proudly.

Zod glared as he grunted as he got up before wobbling as the ground still shook before Non was heard being sent flying out from underneath the road and up and through a building as some debris came crumbling down, which luckily didn't hit anyone. Krypto growled towards Ursa.

"Stupid dog!" Ursa growled back.

Krypto soon super-barked at Ursa, sending her flying back and into Zod. Titanium, The Sentry, and Krypto growled as they approached back towards Zod's gang as they seemed to be defeated.

"You want some more?" Flash glared. "I didn't think so!"

And then as if by magic, Zod, Ursa, and Non were instantly teleported back to the Phantom Zone. Krypto came up to Superman and nuzzled with him a bit.

"Oh... Good dog..." Superman smiled wearily as he pet his dog. As he tried to get up, he felt that his body still felt bruised.

"Gosh, Superman, I'm sure you've seen better days," Flash said to the Man of Steel. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh! Not at the moment, but I'm sure my body will be better than ever after a few days rest." Superman grunted as Flash helped him up and supported him.

"Why don't I get you back home?" Flash suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't make you do that." Superman replied.

"I insist," Flash said before calling out. "People of Metropolis, do not worry about the Man of Steel! I'll be sure that he gets back home safely."

"I'll need someone to protect Metropolis while I'm out of commission, for the time being." Superman said.

"Hmm... Right..." Flash replied. "Hopefully we can find someone."

"Right." Superman nodded.

Flash went to take Superman somewhere safe to let him relax as he was in a great deal of pain.

* * *

"And that's it, we don't know who will be taking over for Superman while he rests." The newswoman reported.

"Hmm... That was interesting, huh, Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Atticus replied.

"And where I think Flash will be the one to be the protector of Metropolis since you can't just leave Greendale," Drell told Atticus. "And Titanium can't just keep leaving Beach City."

"But does Flash have to leave Greendale?" Atticus replied. "What about his parents, little brother, and Sunset Shimmer?"

"Just for a few days." Drell said.

"So this is temporary then?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Drell replied.

"Oh, that's okay then." Atticus said as he relaxed then.

"Shall I have my crystal ball show us Superman offering him the position?" Drell asked.

"Hmm... Alright, might as well..." Atticus shrugged.

Drell nodded as he moved his fingers a little to show more of what was going on in Metropolis between Superman and Flash.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, where do you live?" Flash asked the Man of Steel.

"It's kind of a secret, but I can trust you," Superman replied. "I can, right?"

"Of course." Flash nodded.

Superman told him the address and once they came to what looked like a normal home, to Flash's surprise, the Man of Steel became his secret identity of Clark Kent.

"Atticus's Uncle Clark?" Flash whispered to himself in surprise. "He's Superman?"

As Clark got his button-down shirt on, he winced when he raised his right arm to get it into the right sleeve. Flash came to help Clark out a bit.

"Not sure if I'll be able to make it to work tomorrow," Clark sighed a bit. "I'll have to make up a lie to Perry."

Flash was still having a hard time getting over his shock.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Clark advised.

"I just... You... You're Superman..." Flash whispered with shock.

"Yeah, I know it's surprising." Clark said.

"Well, I promise not to tell anyone," Flash replied. "As long as you don't tell anyone my secret."

"Fair enough," Clark smiled before they shook hands on that. "Now I have an offer for you."

"Oh, boy..." Flash said with a deep breath. "Alright, what is it?"

"I might not be well enough to protect Metropolis for a little while and my godson can't leave his hometown, also that Titanium Quartz fellow doesn't seem to be from here." Clark replied.

"Yeah, he probably has to stay there too." Flash remarked.

"So... I was wondering if you would help protect Metropolis for me?" Clark then asked.

"Me? Really?" Flash asked out of surprise with a smile.

"I know we just met, but I feel a great trust within you," Clark replied. "Plus no one would suspect you here. Uh, you're not from this town, are you? I don't think I've seen you around town before."

"Actually, I'm from Greendale." Flash remarked.

"Greendale, huh?" Clark asked. "A good friend of mine's son lives there. He's like a son to me too whenever he comes over to visit."

"Yeah, I know; I'm one of his friends." Flash smiled.

"Is that right?" Clark asked. "So you know him pretty well?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I assure you, I'll keep this conversation secret and I won't let you down." Flash promised the Man of Steel.

"I know." Clark smiled back.

"This is gonna be so sweet," Flash beamed to himself. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Clark smiled.

"Way to go, Flash Sentry." Atticus whispered to himself.

"Wait, how am I going to explain to my parents, my little brother, my girlfriend, and my friends why I'm going to be staying in Metropolis for a few days?" Flash asked.

"Oh, this should be good." Drell smirked.

"Hmm... That is quite a pickle..." Clark replied. "I'd trust them with your secret, but that might be a little risky, especially if a villain captured them."

"Well, most villains aren't super-fast, right?" Flash asked.

"Not the ones I've faced," Clark replied. "The closest I know to fast other than myself is The Flash from the Justice League."

"So then as long as I fly at super-speed, the villains can't follow me to where I live." Flash smiled.

"Think you could keep up with that?" Clark asked.

"Well, I might be a superhero rookie, but I can sure try, right?" Flash smirked.

"Right." Clark smirked back.

"And when your body feels better, maybe we could go a few rounds." Flash smirked back as he got in a boxing stance.

"Heh, alright," Clark chuckled. "I'll meet you then, Sentry."

"See ya, Supes." Flash smiled as he flew off.

Clark nodded as he got settled in and decided to make a phone call.

* * *

Flash landed behind his house with a small chuckle as he changed back into his regular outfit and decided to go in.

"What did I miss?" Sunset asked the family as she took a shower.

"Some new super kid in Metropolis that helped Superman." Apollo told his older son's girlfriend.

"Yeah, and just in time too; Non was about to finish Superman off with his heat vision." First Base said.

"Gosh... I hope Metropolis will be okay." Sunset frowned.

"It looks like it might be," Twinkle Scout replied. "There was a new hero in town that helped out."

"Pretty cool, huh, Sunset?" Flash smiled innocently.

"Yeah, sure sounds cool." Sunset smiled back.

"He was so cool he kicked Non's butt like he was nothing." First Base smiled.

"Well, I feel like Superman and this new hero will get along together just nicely." Flash hid a wink with a proud smile.

"After the kid superhero and that big guy saved his life, I'm sure him and Superman will get along nicely." Apollo said.

"I think so too, Dad." Flash smiled.

Sunset smirked as she had a small, sneaking suspicion.

"By the way, I just remembered I'm going to be staying in Metropolis for a few days to get to know this guy named Clark Kent, he's like Atticus's uncle." Flash said.

"Oh, Flashy, you're leaving?" Twinkle Scout asked.

"Just for a few days, Mom," Flash replied. "It was, um, Atticus's idea."

"Well, as long as it's just for a few days." Twinkle Scout said.

"I'll call you, I promise." Flash smiled.

"Good boy." Twinkle Scout smiled back.

"I wanna go to Metropolis too!" First Base piped up.

"Sorry, First Base; I gotta go there on my own." Flash told his little brother.

"Aww..." First Base pouted.

"I know I'll miss you a lot though." Sunset whispered to her boyfriend.

"I'll miss you too." Flash whispered back.

The two then shared a kiss with each other.

"Ew! Cooties!" First Base whined.

"Kids." Sunset and Flash sighed.

"Someday, you'll understand." Apollo smiled at First Base.

"Hmph," First Base rolled his eyes. "I doubt that, Dad."

The family soon laughed as they went off as Flash decided to get ready to go away for a little while which would become a new story for another time.

* * *

Drell soon turned off his crystal ball. "Well, I better leave you; after all, you have a big day coming up before your wedding." He told Atticus.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled bashfully. "Got any tips?"

"Sure," Drell winked. "Show up to the altar in time."

"Well, good thing that Graduation is just a few weeks away." Atticus said.

"Yes, and I look forward to reading your final essay on what you've learned from Charm School and what you hope to do in the future." Drell replied.

"Me too," Atticus said. "Also, you should know that since Cherry is a great writer that she probably wouldn't cheat even if she's worried about displeasing you, Mr. Snipe, and Ms. Magrooney."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Drell shrugged that off. "Let's just see what happens in the final week of school."

"Alright." Atticus said.

The two shook hands as Drell decided to leave. Atticus lay flat on his bed as he was freed from the magic with a bit of a sigh. That was all there was for the story for right now.

The End


End file.
